All Grown Up: Stay My Baby
by Yoka-Chan
Summary: Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**I have been extremely busy lately with school, homework, tests, projects and stuff. I haven't been able to upload more chapters of Double Life. Since today I don't have school I decided to make a new story and Saturday I would upload a chapter of Double Life. This is a new story called stay my baby. It's basically about Evie and Dil. Evie ends up pregnant at fifteen and moves away with her father to Spain. She returns for college four years later with a three year old son and daughter. Pairings will beddifferent in this story, but Joel and Courtney, I love this couple. Anyway enjoy. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four Years Earlier.<strong>_

_Evie sits in the bathroom of the school nurses room staring at the test in her hands. Her eyes fill with tears as she reads the results that would change her life forever. She wasn't ready for this, she was still too young. Dil wasn't definitely ready to be a father either, she was pregnant the stick showed two line which meant positive. Evie wiped her tears and walks out the bathroom after disposing the test. _

_Courtney had been waiting for her for ten minutes outside the bathroom. The test only took five minutes, she hoped everything was okay. They moment Evie had came up to her and confessed to probably being pregnant she honestly thought it was a joke. Then Evie started breaking down and crying about not being ready and after her father would find out they'll be moving for sure. Courtney was completely nervous for her, she really didn't think Evie and Dil are ready to be parents. They both are only sophomores this year and had two years to go. Courtney bites her bottom lip as she sees the bathroom door open and stands up walking over towards Evie. _

_"What did the test say Evie? Are you pregnant?" Courtney asked in complete worry. Evie's eyes were completely red and she didn't really look to good. Her face was pale and she looked like she would throw up any second. _

_Evie looks towards Courtney she started crying again as she dropped down to her knees. "It was positive, I can't do this...my life is over" . She covers her face with her hands and started to sob. Courtney kneels down beside her pulling her into a hug and rubs her back in comfort. She didn't know what to tell Evie honestly but at least she can comfort her._

_"Its okay Evie, I am here for you" she said while she continued to rub her back. She helped Evie off the floor and smiled sadly. "We have to tell your father okay?We can't keep this a secret from him, I'll drive you home"._

* * *

><p><em>After getting dropped of home by Courtney, Evie was completely nervous. She didn't want to tell her father, but she couldn't keep this secret away from him. She looked around the lawn and noticed a for sale sign. Her father was selling the house and he didn't tell her about it. She walked up towards her front door pulling out her keys from her bag.<em>

_Her hands were sweating and shaky she could barely place her key in the keyhole. Once she finally managed to get the key in the hole she took a deep breath and opened the door. She removes her shoes and throws her bag on the coat rack._

_"Dad are you home?" She called out while walking towards the kitchen. _

_She also went into the kitchen after school to make herself a snack. She normally didn't eat the crappy food from her school. The food made her sick and she ended up at the nurse office before tjthe end of the day. She sighs softly._

_"I'm in the kitchen honey". Her father replied. _

_Evie walked fully into the kitchen and greets her father was a kiss on the cheek. She was honestly surprised to see him here, normally he was at work and wouldn't come home until three or four in the morning._

_"Are you selling the house?" She asked unsure. _

_Her father gave her a sad look and sits down at the table. He poured himself and Evie a cup of coffee. Evie gave her father a worried look and sat down across from him taking a sip of coffee. Her father did a long sigh before opening his mouth._

_"My job is making me move positions, I have been promoted to vice president, but if I accept we will have to move to Spain". He said and takes his daughter's hands. He slowly caressed the back with a small smile and care. "This job offer can be a great thing, so I accepted it we are leaving today"._

_"Today? But how did you found a house that fast?" She asked with complete confusion, don't it take a while to actually find a house. Maybe this move is the best I don't want Dil to know. "Daddy, can I tell you something?". She started to tap her fingers along the cup._

_"I actually was looking for it for two weeks, I finally accept today". He smiles but soon looks at her with confusion. Whenever she started tapping her fingers that mean big bad news he wasn't prepared for. He looked at her with worry. "What is it princess?". He asked._

_Evie tighters her grip on the cup and look down towards the table. "I don't want you to be disappointed in me, I made a huge mistake and ruined my life" . Her eyes filled with tears as she started to sob. "I'm so sorry dad, I really am...I'm pregnant"._

_He looks at Evie in pure shock. His princess is pregnant he never thought in a million years. He stands up and walks over towards her wrapping his arms arpund her. "Its okay, Im not disappointed In you princess, this move Is a good thing, please go upstairs and pack, we leave In ten". _

_Evie nods her head and hugs her father tightly and runs upstairs to pack her things. This is definitely not the right thing to do, to run away from your problems but whatever else can a fifteen year old girl do._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four Years Later.<strong>  
><em>

The sun was shining over an one-story family home. The house was rather small but plenty of space for the family of three that was moving into it. Inside the house was three bedrooms, one was to be turned into a play room for the kids. Two bathrooms, one kitchen and one living room.

A black car pulled into the driveway and parked in the garage. The garage door closed and a female age nineteen got out of the car. She stood about five feet and three inches off the ground. She had long caramel hair with blue eyes. Evie had decided to move back to where she once lived to finish college. She had definitely a lot and was more mature than most people her age.

Evie walked towards the back door and opens it. Her two kids sitting the back seat in their booster seat. "Derek, and Meg welcome to your new home". She said with a huge smile. She had decided on them names beause they sure suit her taste.

Derek had caramel her like his mouth and dark blue eyes. While Meg had orange her with dark blue eyes. Meg was mostly like her father having his personality. Derek was like his mother and mostly laid back. The two three year olds got out the car following their mother into their name house. Meg had a huge grin on her fat cheeks.

"Mommy! Pink room!" She said while giggling and clapping her hands.

"No! Blue!" Derek yelled with a pout while looking towards his twin

"Pink!" Meg shouts and stomps her feet walking towards her brother.

"Blue!" Derek crossed his arms over his chest and pouts.

Evie looks at her kids fight back and forth releasing a small laugh. Her children were completely adorable. She loved that her father supported her and was still doing it while being in Spain. He was sending checks over to her every week. She walks over towards her twins and bends down near them pulling them both into a tight hug.

"Hmm, how about we paint the room blue and pink strips huh?" Evie said to her kids and kisses both their cheeks. Meg giggles and Derek wipes the kiss off hischeek. "I will take that as a yes".

"Pizza Mommy" Derek said while rubbing his stomach which was growling with hungry. Meg's stomach did the same after her brother's and she laughed nodding in agreement. Evie smiles and stands up walking towards phone picking it up.

"Alright, ill order some pizza, you two go wash your hands".

Meg and Derek walk into the bathroom with a stool. Derek pushes the stool next to the sink and stands on it. He turns on the water and started washing hishand with soap. Meg waited for her brother and did the same thing after him. Derek and Meg had to wait for the food to come so they decided to play a game.

"We can play hide an seek" Meg said with excitement and looks at her brother who shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine we can play, but since it's your idea I hide first, count to ten". Derek said with a huge winning grin.

"Okay". Meg pouts cutely and faces the wall.

Derek giggles and walks away to find a perfect hiding sport while his sister counts to ten which was probably take awhile. He already learned his Abc's and 123's but Meg was taking a longer time to learn it. Derek walks into the play room and hides behind the play couch which he fitted behind

"1,2,3,4,7,8,4,9,5,3,10, here I come". Meg giggles softly and walks around the room humming softly while she looked for her brother. She walked into her mother's room. Evie was sitting on the bed talking to Courtney over the phone. After she moved Courtney was the only person she kept in touch with. Meg looked under the bed and pouts cutely. "He isn't under here"

Meg walked out her mother's room and looked around the kitchen. She looked under the cabinets and jumps when their pet kitten leaps out. "Awe Stephaine, you scared me". She walks into the play room next and looks behind the doll house. She looks around and she shoelace poking out from behind the couch. She creeped over towards him and giggles. "I found you Derek".

"Derek, Meg the pizza is here". Evie called out to her kids while she paid for it and walked into the kitchen. Meg and Derek ran into the kitchen with huge grins, pizza is their favorite food.

* * *

><p>Evie had put het kids to sleep and laid them in her bed. Their beds haven't arrived yet. She was completely surprised when her bed was here before her children. She laid in bed beside Derek, she pushed the bed towards the wall so Meg wouldn't fall off. Meg loved to roll around a lot in her sleep, she sleeps wild.<p>

Evie haven't thought about Dil until she moved back over here, he probably had a new girlfriend around. Even though is has been four years she still wasn't over him, she dated other men before but they were nothing like the person she loved, well loves. All her old friends will probably be happy and pissed to see her. She left without a notice and didn't even message them on Facebook or Twitter. She has been on them sites a lot, she just told them she was on vacation. Only Courtney knew what really happened and probably told Dil which she didn't mind. As long as she doesn't tell him about her giving birth to his children Meg and Derek.

**FlashBack**

_**Evie was nervous as she looked up ttowards her new school, she would be attending this school for the next two years. She had took a year off to give birth to her beautiful babies whom she named Derek Dil Rivera and Meg Courtney Rivera. Her father said them names were plenty strange but Evie loved them. Her twins were all she had to be happy now and she doesn't regret having them. **_

_**She walked into the school and looked around while walking towards the principal's office. She bites the bottom of her lip and bumps into someone since she wasn't paying attention. She started to panic and quickly stood onto her two feet. "I'm sorry, I was looking for the office and I got lost". She pouts while looking into blue eyes.**_

**_The males rubs the back of his head shrugging his shoulders. "Its alright, I'm Danny Fenton and you are?"._**

**_Evie blushes while looking at the cute boy in front of her. "I'm Evie Rivera, nice to meet you"._**

**FlashBack Over**

* * *

><p><strong>Omg Danny and Evie? <strong>

**I will have more flash backs throughout the story about their four year relationship.**

**I will be planning on doing a love triangle. **

**Evie x Dil or Evie x Danny (You decide! )**

**Will Dil find out about his kids? **

**How long can Evie keep Meg and Derek a secret from her friends?**

**Tommy's new girlfriend? **

**Lulu's jealous rage! **

**Lillian pregnant with Chuckie's baby? Is it really his? **

**Find out everything in the next chapter! **

**Read and Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome Back, **_

_**Chapter two of stay my baby. I hoped everyone enjoyed the first chapter. This Chapter previews: Meg anduo Derek meet Kimi well she volunteers to work at the day care for her extra credit in her health care classes. Evie runs into Susie and Trixe while taking a tour around the campus. Evie is looking for a part-time nanny to watch her kids while she is in classes, Tommy ended up taking an interest in thr job finding out about Meg and Derek. Flashback chapter preview: Danny and Evie start hanging out after school, Sam gets jealous and tries ruining Danny's and Evie's new friendship. Dash finds Evie attractive and wants to get her away from Danny by asking her on a date. HOW WILL THIS CHAPTER TURN OUT? STAY TUNE!**_

* * *

><p><span><em>Normal Pov.<em>

_It was a nice evening at the daycare where Meg and Derek had to stay because of their mother's classes. Evie didn't really like trusting her children with daycare worker's so after today she was hiring them both a nanny. Derek wasn't excited about the idea, the little three year old rather hang around kids other then his sister everyday. _

_Meg was sitting on the rug with building blocks stacking them up. She hated when someone would bother her when she did something important, so she would move herself away from other children. She places the red block on the rug and places a yellow one on top of that one. She was focused on her blocks she didn't noticed a group of boys rushing towards her tower. Before she could noticed four boys fighting over the some toy ran into her towers knocking them all down. She stared at the mess with wide eyes and soon started to ball her eyes out with tears steaming down her face._

_Kimi heared the sobs and turns around facing the noise. She noticed Meg on the floor crying while rubbing her eyes and fours boys with guilty faces. Kimi sighs and kneels down beside Meg with a small smile. "What's wrong Meg, did these boys knock over your tower". Kimi asked. _

_Meg looks up towards Kimi and sniffs nodding her head quickly. She points towards all the different colored blocks on the floor and stands up walking towards the red and yellow blocks picking them up. "They didn't say sorry". She said with a pout before going back to stacking the blocks again._

_"Boys..." Kimi said sternly while faces towards the four boys. "Tell Meg you are sorry". _

_"We're sorry Meg". All four of them said. One of them kissed her cheek and the other three followed suit before running away to go play with the other toys. Meg turns were red and she scrunched up her nose in disgust. _

_Kimi laughs softly and kneels down beside Meg helping her with rebuilding the towers. Meg giggles cutely looking over towards Kimi while she helped, she finally had someone to build with since she was to shy to play with anyone else. Meg wasn't a really out going girl, so normally she waited for people to come to her and ask to play._

_By lunch time Meg and Derek were both sitting next to each other. They normally would eat each other's food. Derek lunch was a sanwhich with boxed apple juice and cheese its. Meg lunch was carrots and grapes with an boxed orange juice and chips. Derek gave Meg half of his sandwich and Meg gave him a few of her gapes. They both always loved to share with each other._

_Kimi noticed their actions and smiled cutely. It kinda reminded her of Lillian and Philip when they were babies. They always shared their food, sadly Kimi wasn't friends with Lillian or Philip. After Philip had dumped her she decided she didn't want to be around him and of course Lil with take his side of her's. She walks towards both the childern and kneels down beside them. _

_"I noticed you two love sharing with each other, not many siblings do that". Kimi said as she pulled out a kid chair and sat down. "Do you two share food at home as well? ". She asked smiling down towards the twins._

_Meg takes a bite of her sandwich and looks towards Derek, who looks towards her after eating a grape. Meg and Derek both looked towards Kimi and nods their head slowly. It was like the two were having a small private conversation in their headd with each other. _

_"Here.." Meg said with a small smile while holding a grape towards Kimi. Meg liked Kimi she was her only friend beside her brother. Kimi smiles and takes the grape out her hand saying a small 'thanks'. Meg giggles softly and starts eating her baby carrots._

_"Your sister sure does like eating heathly doesn't she Derek". Kimi said while eating the grape Meg had gladly handed over towards her. Derek was busy drinking his apple juice ge simply just nods his head. _

_Derek agreed, Meg only would eat pizza or unhealthy food once a week. Unlike her he didn't mind eating pizza or McDonald's everyday. He didn't care about fat or anything he was only three years old and still had plenty of baby fat. He nor his sister were chunky kids, they just had nice size cheeks. Their cheeks were perfect to squeeze whenever they would visit their grandma or grandpa. _

_Kimi laughs to the two, she finds them simply adorable. Sadly her volunteer hours are over, she wished to stay with them a little longer. "Well, I have to go now, my hours are over, bye Meg and Derek". She stands up and waves towards the children who waved back. She walks towards the closet and grabs her coat and bag. It was a great thing she didn't have classes during her volunteering hours but she did have classes straight after._

* * *

><p><span><em>Evie's Pov.<em>

_After dropping her children off to daycare early this morning she was ready for her tour around the campus. Apparently the headmaster had two female students showing her around the campus. Evie was definitely glad for that because she didn't want a male walking her around. She parked her car in the students parking lot and grabbed her bag walking over towards the entrance where she was meeting the two female guides._

_She saw two figures in the distance and immediately knew it was them because they weren't any other students around. She started moving closer and closer towards the female and regretted it. The two students showing her around were none other then her two old best friends Susie Carmichael and Trixie Tang. _

_Susie and Trixie turned around once they felt a presence behind them. They both had huge smiles on their face but they quickly fell when they came face to face with their old best friend Evie. Trixie was completely shocked and surpised. While Susie seemed slightly pissed which was understandable. Evie had just disappeared on them four years ago without a word, that hurts most people. _

_"What the hell Evie, where have you been these past four years?" Susie asked sternly. She crossed her arms over her chest and narrows her eyes, she was definitely pissed. Trixie didn't say anything but she did copy Susie with crossing her arms. The two wanted answers and right now. "Don't come up with stupid excuses Evie"._

_Evie sighs heavily while looking at her two old best friend's. She knew that they wanted answers but was she ready to tell them anything. "Fine you two deserve to know, but you can't tell anyone else". She said while looking around. 'Hopefully I don't run into anyone else I know until I'm ready' she thought. She looks towards Susie and Trixie 'I don't have to tell them the whole complete story'. "Is there a coffee shop nearby? ". She asked._

_"Yeah, really close by actually" Trixie said with a small sad smile. She missed Evie, she was kinda worried about Dil. He finally managed to move on a year ago and found himself a nice girlfriend who he has been dating for seven months. Seeing Evie can probably cause trouble, he is starting to fall in love with her anf seeing Evie will make him start waiting her back._

_The three females walk towards the coffee shop in complete silence, they were waiting until they got their coffee to start the conversation. They walked into the shop Susie and Trixie ordering the usual and Evie ordered a pumpkin spice pie coffee. They all walked to a table that was slightly out of sight from most of the people in the shop. _

_Evie takes a sip of her coffee and sighs softly. She looks towards the girls and could tell they were waiting for her to talk. "Four years ago my father had gotten a job offer to become the vice president of the company, he immediately accpeted it and started looking for a house, of course I didn't know anything about this, the day I left school that day my father told me we were moving to Spain, he already found a wonderful house and we ended up leaving that same day" . _

_Susie looks down at her coffee and sighs softly. "That completely sucks, why didn't your father ask if you even wanted to move?". She asked with confusion. Surely Evie wouldn't want to move away so easily, she was completely in love with Dil and the thought of leaving him was probably painful. _

_"I didn't think much of it at that time". Evie said. Susie looks up towards her, Trixie was drinking her coffee but was fully engaged into the conversation. "I haven't been feeling to great that day and anything sounded like a wonderful idea". Tears started to slowly swell up into her eyes._

_"What about Dil, didn't you think about him and how he would feel when he found out you moved away without a single word". Trixie asked with an seriouseexpression. This conversation was definitely a serious one, no laughing matter._

_"After a while I started to think about Dil, I started to miss him and wish I was with him". Evie started to sob, just thinking about it made her sad. "I didn't want to leave him behind, but I had to, a couple months later I started to think about him moving on which I hope he did, waiting for me would have been useless"._

_"The whole things hit Dil rather hard finding out from the teachers you have moved away, he wasn't himself after losing you". Susie said._

_"He wouldn't eat much or sleep very well but he three years later he finallt moved on with his life and found himself a girlfriend, some girl named Ariel Sharon, they have been dating for seven months". Trixie finished. _

_Evie wipes her tears and cleans her face with her napkin. "I'm glad he moved on and is happy with this Ariel girl, I moved on as well, I'm in an on and off relationship right now with Danny Fenton". She smiles softly. She was kinda happy Dil had moved on because it would make her relationship with Danny work and they be able to be in a stable relationship. _

_"But I think that would all change if he see you Evie, I know he is still in love with you". Trixie said with an worried expression. Ariel was a rather nice girl but she was definitely the jealous rage type._

_"I'm not ready to face him anyway, I have to keep my distance for now, I hope you can understand you can't tell anyone I am here, I made sure I didn't have classes with any of our old friends". Evie said reassuring the two females across from her she wouldn't be running into Dil or Tommy anytime soon. "Anyway I have togo, I have important busy to attend". She stands up and walks out the coffee shop. _

_Susie turns towards Trixie and sighs heavily. "I have a feeling in the future there is going to be so much drama between Ariel and Evie, I hope Dil is ready for this" she said standing up and walking out the coffee shop with Trixie following closely behind._

* * *

><p><span><em>Normal Pov. <em>

_Tommy has been looking for a job that would help him out with extra cash since he was using most of his money to pay his way through college. He was currently looking online for a job, honestly he would take any job at this time. He was randomly looking through things clicking random jobs sites. He came across a nanny job which strangely caught his attention. The job was paying twenty dollars an hours everyday for a part-time nanny. He had to work from nine in the morning until three in the afternoon. That was basically a hundred and forty dollars a week, extra money in his pockets._

_He looked through the job description. Twins, one boy and one girl ages three. Tommy raised an eyebrow so basically each kid was ten dollars. This will definitely but a good job to take up. Plus something in his guts was telling him to take this job. He decided to message the owner of the application and was happy that she agreed to meet with him today at a nearby place java lava. He looked down at himself noticing he was wearing his boxers and needed to get dressed. _

_He walks towards his closet and grabs a random pair of pants throwing them on. He heard music blasting from his brother's room, he was probably in there with his girlfriend making out. Why he decided to rent an apartment with his brother, he honestly didn't know why. Tommy walks towards his desk and left a note for his girlfriend Mitchell. He walks out his apartment with his keys and walked to the java lava since it was really close to his apartment. _

_Tommy walked into the java lava and walks towards the counter smiling at Chuckie. "The usual". He said while Chuckie nod making his smooth, Kimi was in the back putting the fruit away. _

_"What are you doing here Tommy? Normally you don't come around until Mitchell gets out of work". Chuckie said while pouring his smoothie into a cup and handing to him._

_"I have a job interview". He said and walks over towards the table the female hd said. The table he was at was his old hhang out table back in high school when everything was alright. When him and Lulu was still together, sadly they haf broken up because Lulu was going to a different college and the long distance relationship wasn't working out. They both still loved each other though._

_Evie enters the java lava with her two twins Meg and Derek. She kneels down next to them and points towards the table Tommy was sitting at. "Sits over there while mommy gets your smoothie okay?". Meg and Derek nods their heads running over towards the table._

_"Are you Tommy?" Derek asked once they were closer to the table. Meg sat down and Derek copies her. "Our mommy told us to sit here while she gets us smoothies". He continues with a small smile. _

_"Hey Tommy, do you like playing aliens?" Meg asked with excitement. "I like to play aliens, I also play the alien and I have to try and get you brain to run test on them". She said happily, aliens were her favorite game._

_"Well, my younger brother Dil loves to play alien maybe he could play with you". He shrugs his shoulders slightly. "That's only if your mother approves of me to be your nanny, did you have a nanny where you use to live?". He asked. _

_"Yeah" the twins said in unison. "Our grandpa use to watch us until the nanny came then he would go off to work, the nanny was a nice lady but she didn't like playing aliens". Meg finished with a pout._

_"Mommy!" The twins said as their mother came over with their smoothies. This cause Tommy to turn around and get a good look at their mother. Who he seen was a complete surprise and shock to him. Their mother was none other then his brother's ex-girlfriend Evie Rivera. _

_"E-evie?" Tommy managed to choke out in complete shock. Evie was just as shocked as he was, she places the trey down. _

_"Mommy, you know Tommy?" Meg asked while she and her brother grabbed their smoothies. "I like him, I want him to be our nanny and since you know him it would be better". She finished taking a sip of her smoothie._

_"I haven't seen you in fours year, you seem to be doing well and you have twins". He looks over towards Meg and noticed orange hair popping out from underneath her hat. "Are...Are they Dylan's children? ". He asked in confusion. _

_"Honestly I would say im glad to see you but that would be a lie". Evie said while taking a seat next to her kids. She took off Meg's and Derek's hats. Meg hair was wavey and long dropping to her shoulders. "I was hoping to avoid you for at least a week or two". _

_"You didn't answer my question, are they Dylan's children? " Tommy asked again, he was slightly pissed at her comment but still mostly confused. He wanted to know if that's why she moved away without a notice and left his brother heartbroken. _

_Evie sighs heavily and hands her twins some quarters to play some games. Once they were gone she gaves Tommy a serious look. "What do you want me to say Tommy? Yes Meg and Derek are Dil's kids, that you're their uncle". She said while running her fingers through her hair, she was starting to get frustrated. "I moved away because my father had gotten an better job offer if it wasn't for that I would probably still be with Dylan"._

_Tommy's eyes widen in surprise, he was an uncle better yet Dylan was father. He couldn't wait to let Dil know about Meg and Derek nothing Evie said was going to change his mind. "I want to let you know, I will be telling Dylan about Meg and Derek, nothing you-" _

_"Fine..." Evie said cutting him off. "I know nothing I would say could change your mind okay? I guess you would like to spend time with them, you got the job, you start in two days". She stands up and walks away from the table, she grabs her children and leaves the java lava._

_Tommy had sat there for a good twenty minutes before leaving and walking back into his apartment. Mitchell was sitting down with Ariel watching channel E!. They always watched stupid shows according to him and Dil. He walks over towards his girlfriend giving her a kiss on the lips before walking towards his brother's room. _

_Tommy takes a deep breath before knocking on his brother's door. He waited for any sign of him being in there, he heard something fall and a 'shit' from his brother. Dylan opened the door knowing it was his brother since Ariel would have just walked in. Tommy walked into the room shutting the door behind himself._

_"What do you dude? " Dylan said while sitting down at his desk and going back on his laptop to finish an essay. Dil had changed a lot since Evie had left, he stopped caring about aliens, stopped being weird and was more mature. The only person who loved who he really was left him four years ago._

_Tommy sat down on his brother's bed and looks around noticing posters of boy bands on his wall, they were mostly likely Ariel's. "Evie is back in town, with two kids and guess who they are by?" He said catching his brother completely off guard. The mention of her name still hurt and anyone could tell by the way he reacted. _

_Dil frowns and towards his chair around facing Tommy, why did he have tk bring up her name. Worst why did she have to be back after he was finally starting to fall in love with Ariel. Did Tommy just say she had kids, who kids did she have. "I don't know who's? "._

_Tommy takes a deep breath. "Dylan, four years ago Evie was pregnant with your kids". He said and watched the expression on his brother's face which was simply just pure shock._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three Years Ago. <strong>_

_**Danny and Evie have been spending a lot of time together after the strange encounter. Evie wasn't still over Dil but Danny was helping the pain slowly go away. Danny knew about her kids and didn't mind that she had them, he had treated the two one year olds like they were his own. Danny had been ditching Sam mostly to hang out with Evie, even Tucker would tag along with them. Sam didn't like Evie since she was stealing Danny away. **_

_**Danny and Evie were currently at Danny's house watching a movie in his living room. They were on the couch, Danny's arm was around Evie's shoulder and her head was comfortable laying on his shoulder. They have been watching horror movies since school let out, of course they finished their homework thanks to Evie being very smart. **_

_**Evie looked up towards Danny as he was looking towards the screen. She smiles softly and leans forward kissing his cheek gently. 'He makes me feel happy, maybe I can move on with his help'. Danny looked down towards Evie surprised from the kiss on the cheek. Danny smiles softly at her and she returns the smile. They both slowly lean forward for a kiss but the lights turned on scary them both making them jump apart. **_

_**Danny looks towards the doorway and noticed Sam standing next to the light switch. "Damn Sam, you scared the hell out of us". He sighs while holding a hand over his quick beating heart. Sam simply shrugged her shoulders and sats between the two so Evie couldn't get closer to Danny.**_

_**"What were you both doing in the dark any way? " she asked, though she knew they were watching a movie. She was standing in the doorway for a while and when she saw they were going to kiss she turned on the lights. She hated that Danny was now having feelings for Evie after he was starting to like her.**_

_**"Just watching some scary movies". Evie answers while standing up and checks the time. "Sorry Danny I have to go, maybe we can continue were we leftoff ttomorrow?". She blushes lightly. **_

_**Danny stands up off the couch and walks over towards Evie wrapping his around her waist. He leans forward capturing her lips into a loving kiss. Evie kisses him back wrapping her arms around his neck. After the kiss Danny looked down at her. "Be my girlfriend? ". **_

_**Evie's eyes widen in shock was she ready for a boyfriend? She had to move on surely Dylan had already found a new girlfriend. She calm down and looks at Danny, she could tell he was nervous waiting for an answer. She thought it was cute how nervous he was, she finally decided to answer him. "Yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend". They shared another kiss before she left to go home.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next morning Sam had came up the perfect plan. (In her mind of course). About how to get rid of Evie and have Danny all to herself. She waited at her locker for Danny and Tucker since they always came in early. Evie was usually late and had an excuse for a reason why but no one knew expect for Danny and Tucker.<strong>_

_**Tucker walked over towards her locker alone and watches as Sam looked around for Danny. "He isn't here, he decided to walk to school with his girlfriend, can you believe Danny has a beautiful girlfriend I hope nothing but the best" . Hearing Tucker talk about them was making her completely angry. She slammed her locker shut scaring Tucker out of his talking. "Is something wrong Sam?". **_

_**"Nope nothing, I have a history project with Dash I have to go meet him". Sam said excusing herself from her friend and walking over towards the jocks locker. "Dash can we talk? I have a plan and I need you to help me out" she said with an evil smirk.**_

_**Its was around lunch and Sam had her plan in full motion. Dash didn't mind helping out since he found Evie hot. Dash walked over towards the table and sat down next to Evie. "Hey Evie, I wanted to know if you were free this afternoon? ". He asked in a flirting manner. **_

_**"You should accept his date offer, he is the captain of the football team and hot, he can bring up your popularity". Sam said shrugging. Surely she would agree, every girl in this school would love to poplar, surely Evie wasn't different. **_

_**Evie frowns while looking towards Sam knowing this was her plan , she just couldn't accept the fact Danny didn't like her. "Sorry Dash, I'm actually not free, you see I have plans with my boyfriend Danny here". She said while kissing Danny's cheek making him blush and smile.**_

_**"I didn't know you was dating Fenton". He said while looking over towards Sam with a glare. He looks towards Danny and sighs "sorry for hitting on your girl I didn't know, you're one luckily guy Fenton". He said leaving the table. **_

_**Evie looks over towards Sam with a frown. "I knew you didn't like me but I can't believe you did that, you know I was dating Danny why would you say them things?". She asked frustrated. She didn't wait for an answer but got up and lefttthe table storming out the lunch room. **_

_**Danny glares towards Sam. "I can't believe you, I thought you were better than that Sam". He stands up and runs over the lunch room after his girlfriend. "Evie wait".**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Welcome Back,**_

_**Chapter Three of Stay My Baby. I hoped you enjoyed Chapter Two. I want to thank Celrock for reviewing both chapters. This Chapter will be filled with drama and won't have a flash back moment. I will be discontinuing Double Life and rewritten the whole story from the beginning, I will still be killing Evie off in the story.**_

* * *

><p><em>Tommy's and Dylan's Pov.<em>

_Dylan just stared at his brother after he informed him about Evie having his children. Evie was pregnant before she left and he didn't even know about it, maybe she was scared that's why she left him alone. But why come back now? Why didn't she just come back after giving birth they could have been a family. Dylan looks towards his desk where a box was with an engagement ring was, he was planning to propose to Ariel. Now after finding out Evie was back with his kids he was starting to have second thoughts. He loved Ariel but he still wasn't in love with her because he is still in love with Evie._

_Tommy watched his brother, just by looking at his face he could tell he was having mixed feelings about the news he had just spilled. Honestly if Lulu was to come back and come to college here he would be in the same predicament. He was in love with Mitchell but his feelings for Lulu were stronger. Tommy stands up off his brother's bed and places his hand on his shoulder._

_"I ran into her while looking for a job, she had put up a job offering online to watch her two kids, she was looking for a nanny" . He said and removes his hand from his brother's shoulder before walking towards the fish tank and tapping gently on it. "Strangely she let me have the job, I start in two days" ._

_Dylan watched his brother gently tap on the tank and sighs softly looking at his laptop screen again. "So what do the kids look like? What are there names?". He asked while typing Evie's name into the search bar on twitter, surprisingly they both were still following each other, most of her post were in Spanish so he didn't understand anything._

_"Well, she has a girl named Meg, she has your hair color with dark blue eyes" he said as he looks away from the fish tank. "She loves aliens and has a twin name Derek, he has Evie's hair color and dark blue eyes". He finished while walking towards his brother looking at the screen. "You know you can go to google and translate that right?"._

_Dylan really never thought of doing that before, normally he wouldn't pay attention to he tweets even though it hard he does it. He opens another and goes to Google translator. He copies one of her tweets and pasted it on the tanslator, translating from Spanish to English. 'I Love spending time with my twins, they are the light I need in the dark.He did the same thing to another tweet, this time a picture of Meg was attached. It was posted two hours ago, Meg hair was in two cute braids and she had a milk mustache. 'My beautiful princess, she looks more and more like her father everyday. I rremember when he use to have a milk mustache after drinking milk as well. Good memories. Like father, Like daughter. '  
><span>_

_Tommy smiles softly at the picture and laughs. "She does look a lot like you Dylan, you can't deny them as your kids". He said. Dylan stared at the picture of Meg and started laughing a long with his older brother. Meg was completely adorable and his child. Her bright orange hair said it all without words. He truly can't deny them being his kids. _

_"Maybe Evie would allow me to spend time with my children". Dylan said while looking at more pictures of his kids. They were both truly beautiful kids and his genes along with Evie's had made them beautiful kids. "Maybe I should message her?"._

_Tommy rasied an eyebrow while shaking his head, that was completely a bad idea. If Evie and Dylan reconnect things would surely go to hell between him and Ariel. "I don't think that is a good idea, what about Ariel? Doesn't she go through your messages and reconnecting with Evie can ruin your relationship". He said trying to get his brother to understand._

_Dylan sighs heavily and shuts his laptop. Tommy was completely right just talking to her can ruin his good relationship. He hated when his brother was right it completely pissed him off. Maybe he would give it a couple weeks after he proposes to Ariel. He stands up walking out his room Tommy following closely behind him._

_Ariel noticed her boyfriend walk into the living room and smiles softly towards him. "You both were in there for awhile, what were you talking about?". She asked tilting her head to the side. She giggles softly when Dylan pulls her onto his lap._

_Tommy and Dylan looked at each other briefly before Tommy decided to speak up. "I was just talking to him about this new nanny job I will be taking up to have extra money in my pockets". He shrugs his shoulders carelessly and looked towards the Tv. He wasn't going to mention Evie's name for the simple fact of her being Dylan's ex. Of course Ariel knew about her, Dylan told her everything that happened before they started dating. _

* * *

><p><em><span>Normal Pov.<span>_

_Chuckie was working his shift at the java lava when his girlfriend Lillian walkedIin with a slightly frown. She walked towards the counter and looked around noticing Kimi was cleaning up a mess next to Chuckie. Chuckie smiles softly towards his girlfriend. _

_"Hey Lil, what are you doing here? " he asked, normally he wouldn't she her until he went back to their apartment. He noticed the slightly from on Lil face and grabs her hand bring her to the back room. "What's wrong Lil?". He asked with worry and concern._

_Lillian looks down at the floor taking a deep breath. She started slowly rubbing her stomach and looks up at Chuckie with tears in her eyes. "Chuckie, I'm pregnant". She said between small sobs. She was crying because she didn't know if the baby was Chuckies, she had a one night stand with a friend of her's after leaving the club drunk. Though her friend was sober, he completely took advantage of her. "We are going to have a baby". She said and wrapped her armd around his neck laying her head on his shoulder. _

_Chuckie was completely speechless by Lillian's confession. She was pregnant and he was going to be a father. This was wonderful news, he was planning on doing this when he got home but hearing his news just made him went to do this now. "I can't believe it, we are having a baby". He said happily and hugs her tightly stroking her hair gently tears running down his cheeks._

_He pulls away from the hug and grabs both of Lillian's hands. He leans forward capturing her lips in a loving kiss, she smiles softly and kisses him back. Chuckie pulled away and stares at his lovely girlfriend with loving eyes. He moves a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I wanted to do this when I got home but this new just made me happy and I'll do it now". He down on one knee and grabs his girlfriend's left hand. He kisses the back and looks up into her eyes. "Lillian DeVille, We have been dating for seven years and I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend, you are my best friend, lover and partner, we have been through a lot and had tons of problems I want you to know I want to be with you forever, Will you marry me?". He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a box opening it showing her the ring._

_Lillian was completely speechless, she was shaking from crying through his whole speech. She was so happy her heart was about to explode with happiness. She looks down at the ring her tears wouldn't stop falling. The ring was truly beautiful but did she deserve it? Did she deserve such a loving and trustworthy husband? She slowly started to nod her heads. "Yes...Yes...I'll marry you Chuckie"._

_Chuckie eyes widen and his slides the ring onto her ring finger. He stands up wrapping arms around her waist picking her up happily. Lillian laughs happily and places her hands on his cheeks kissing him with love and passion. Chuckie happily kisses her back and places her down breaking the kiss. "I love you so much Lillian"._

_"I love you too Chuckie". She smiles. She did turly love him and had complete faith in the kid being Chuckies it was a gut feeling. She was happy, words couldn't describe how she felt right now. She looks down at the ring and giggles she was marrying the love of her life. Chuckie was jumping for joy, he wanted everyone to know he was marrying the most beautiful girl in the world. He grabs her hand and runs back into the front lifting Lillian's hand in the air. "She said yes!" He yelled._

_Everyone in the java lava looked towards Chuckie and started clapping and congratulating them. Kimi just glared at the back og Lillian's head, she surly wasn't going to congratulate them even if it cost her, her life she would rather die. She leans against the counter and rolled her eyes until the cheering died down. Lillian walked pass her and Kimi grabs her hand. "Enjoy this now, because if you don't tell Chuckie about that night I will". She hissed _

_"You are acting like I wanted that to happen I was taken advantage of" Lillian hissed while pulling her hand out of Kimi's grip. "Honestly Kimi I am sick of your stupid crap, just because Philip dumped you, you have to take it out on everyone, new flash bitch it was your fault". _

_Kimi gasped at her comment and slapped Lillian cross the face. Lillian touchedher face and hissed at the pain. She takes a ddeep breath and punchesKimi Iin the face. She watches as Kimi stumbled back a bit and holds onto the counter. Lillian had wanted to do that for the longest time. Kimi stands up wiping the blood from her lip and grabs Lillian by the hair pushing her into the wall onto her back. Chuckie cames back out the back room seeing the scene and rushed to his girlfriend pulling Kimi off his girlfriend. _

_"Chuckie, something is wrong". Lillian said while holding her stomach, blood was rushing down her legs. She looks down and scream tearing steaming down her face. "Something is wrong, we have to go to the hospital". Chuckie started to panic and lifts her up bridal style running to his car to go to the hospital. _

* * *

><p><span><em>The doctor walked back into the room after checking Lillian out and running a couple test. "Luckily she is fine, if she came here any later she would have had a miscarriage, I want you to stay completely bed rested for two weeks". He writes down on a paper and hands it over towards Chuckie. "This is the medicine she needs to take for a month, you can leave after I come back and takes some blood samples". She said before walking out leaving the two alone.<em>

_Chuckie sighs in relief while placing the paper into his pocket neatly. "Im glad you are alright, what the hell was Kimi thinking? I can never forgive her for this" he hissed and slams his handd down on his knees. He was sitting in a chair near the hospital bed. Lillian frowns and grabs one of Chuckie's hands._

_"Chuckie, four weeks ago I was raped while clubbing with Mark, I was drunk and he was completely sober". She didn't dare look Chuckie into his eyes while she was telling him her story. She didnty want to be judged, she didn't want Chuckie to leave her either or call of the engagement. "He take advantage of me, I didn't want it and I was to scared to tell you, Kimi thought the kids was his" _

_Chuckie looks towards Lillian, someone had raped his girlfriend and he didn't even know about it. He could understand why Lillian would want to keep it a secret. "Was...is the baby his?"._

_Lillian was crying as she shakes her head slowly. "Its not his Chuckie, I'm only two days pregnant that happened four weeks ago, the baby is completely your Chuckie". She said while grabbing his hands. Chuckie pulls his hands away and stands up wrapping his arms around her, his slowly starts rubbing her back and kissing her forehead. He was protect her and his unborn baby, he would protect them with his life._

* * *

><p><em>Meg's and Derek's Pov. <em>

_It was around one in the afternoon and the twins were at the park with their auntie Courtney. Their mother was out looking for a good paying job, even though she was getting money from her father, that was just enough to pay for mostly the house. Meg was on the swing and Derek was pushing her from behind. Normally Meg wouldn't bring up this topic but it has been bugging her for awhile._

_"Derek..? How do you think Mommy knows Tommy?" She looks up towards the sky while swinging her legs back and forward after Derek stopped pushing her and climbed onto the swing next to her._

_"I don't know, maybe he is an old friend". He said looking up towards his sister. He knew she didn't like that answer. She was probably going to sneak about whenever Tommy was taking care of them and she was going to drag him along. He didn't mind really, it was better than watching nick jr. _

* * *

><p><em>Evie's Pov.<em>

_She had planned on getting a job be instead she ran into Danny. Wasn't he suppose to be in Spain why is he here? "Where is Sam?". She asked with a slight frown. She hated how as soon as they break it off Sam comes along taking him away. _

_Danny shrugs his shoulders, he looked towards Evie with a smile. "We arrived here two hours ago, I left Sam to come looking for you". His smile falls and he places on hand over Evie's surprisingly she didn't pull back. "I want you to know, me and Sam aren't dating like I said I will wait for you" . He smiles softly and kisses the back of her hand._

_Evie blushes lightly and looks up towards Danny. She tilts her head slightly towards the side "I had completely made up my mind Danny, I have moved on from Dylan, I want you". She smiles happily, she can honestly say she has moved on. But once she see him again, she won't be completely sure. Danny looks into her and eyes she didn't hesitant her answer this time, maybe she was completely over him. _

_Danny gets out his seat that was across from Evie and sits down next to her. She faces him and smiles softly, while he grabs his face with both his hands. She places her small hands over his large ones and looks into his eyes while leaning forward, their lips inches apart. _

_"Evie...?"_

* * *

><p><em>Meg's and Derek's Pov.<em>

_Courtney had taken them both to her house and made them watch tv while she cooked them lunch. "Has your mommy find a nanny for you two?" She asked from inside the kitchen. _

_"Yeah". The twins said. "Some guy named Tommy our mommy knows him". Derek finished without removing his eyes from the screen since he favorite show was on the tv screen. Meg yawns slightly while watching the tv, she didn't find this show interesting, she didn't like most things her twin did._

_Courtney eyes widen in surprise as she finished their lunch placing it on the coffee table for the twins. She was shocked that Evie would even allow Tommy to watch her kids. She shakes her head and lays down on the couch watching the tv screen. The show that was playing was one of her favorites. _

* * *

><p><span><em>Normal Pov.<em>

_"Evie...?"_

_Danny and Evie quickly moved apart upon someone calling her name. She clears her throat and turns around coming face to face with her ex Dylan. He was standing their with a girl and they were both holding hands. Why did this have to happen she couldn't handle this right now. She put on a weak smile knowing seeing him with another girl hurts her._

_"Hey Dylan.." she said while looks away. She points towards Danny and smiles softly "This is my friend Danny, Danny this is Dil" . She said, it was weird calling him Dil since she hasn't called him that since she moved away. "So I guess Tommy told you about Meg and Derek? "._

_Dylan nods his head while staring at her. His heart was pounding quickly waiting to rip out his chest. Evie was as beautiful as ever, she hasn't really changed much. Why did he have to run into her, the night he was planning on proposing to his girlfriend. Was this god telling him that he belongs with Evie. 'Why didn't you at least messaged me about them? ". He said, hurt clearly heard in his voice._

_Ariel was the only person was who completely losed. Danny already knew the whole story, and why didn't Dylan introduce her to his ex. "Who is Meg and Derek?" She asked in pure confusion. _

_Dylan looks towards Ariel and sighs softly. "Meg and Derek are my kids...". He answered while looking over towards Evie. "We could have worked something out". The comment hurt Ariel, she frowns but doesn't say anything. She looks over towards Evie, this girl could be the end of her perfect relationship. She hated her already and didn't like her._

_Evie sighs softly forcing herself to look away from Dylan before she started breaking down. "We could have, but I wasn't ready, forget about it Dil you have a beautiful girlfriend don't dwell in the past". She said while looking down at the table ._

_"I can't help but dwell Evie, I thought maybe seeing you would make me realize I moved on, but seeing you made me realize I haven't". He argued._

_"Dil, you have to move on I'm not worth it please". She begged. "Move on, so I can go on with my life"._

_"I can't move on! Evie I need you in my life, I thought I could move on but I can't". Dil yelled while frowning. He moved closer to Evie and cups her cheeks. "Please Evie, I want to be a family"._

_Evie stares at Dil and noticed the wanting and pain in his eyes. She started to cry and shakes her head. "Let me go Dil, move on please". She places her hand on top of his. "You are making this harder then it has to be"._

_"I don't care Evie, I won't let you go I can't let you go". He places his forehead on her and kisses her gently catching her by surprise. She missed his lips on her, she gave in complete to her desires. She kissed him back. Ariel growls angrily and stormed out the restaurant. Danny just stayed there watching the scene there was no way he was losing his girl to this guy._

_Evie pulls away from the kiss and sighs softly. "Please Dil, don't do this to me I was finally moving on I was about to start at life with someone else". She pulls away from him and wipes her tears._

_"I'm sorry, but I can't I won't be able to do that, I will have you no matter what and we will be a family". Dil said with a small smirk. He takes a small box out his pocket and places it down on the table. "I'll see you later" he kissed her cheek walking out the restaurant. _

_Evie looks down at the box on the table and grabs it with her shaking hand. She opens the box and gasps at the gold ring, it had to be at least 40k. Tears started streaming down her face, she didn't know what to do. She places the box into her pocket and faces Danny. "Sorry I have to go". She stands up and runs out the restaurant._

* * *

><p><em>Philip Pov. <em>

_He was completely glad he was able to take two weeks off of school for vacation. He was the second person out of his group of friends to go to college away from his hometown. He was studying to be a chef and was nakingy wonderful progress, he was happy he only had one year left. Him and Lulu had made plans to suprise there friends with their visit. _

_Phil had already made it to the airport and was waiting for Lulu's plane to land. It was an hour before the plane had landed and Lulu was walking with Phil to the java lava. This was going to be a sweet surprise and the two were happy to finally be home._

_Phil entred the java lava with Lulu close behind him laughing at a joke he had made. Everyone in the java turned and faced Phil and Lulu. Tommy, Mitchell and Dylan were there because he was telling them about what happened the other night with him and Evie. Chuckie and Kimi were working and Lillian was drinking a smoothie waiting for her boyfriend's shift to be over._

_"Philp! Lulu! " Lillian shouts happily and runs over towards them giving them both a big hug. Phil and Lulu hugged her back and their friends came one by one hugging and greeting them._

_"Why did you guys decide to come together? " Tommy asked. Oddly he didn't feel uncomfortable around Lulu and he didn't miss her nor wanted her back. Maybe because in his mind, they were never broken up and plus they talked a lot of the phone and facebook as well as Skype. _

_"Well, Me and Lulu are dating so we wanted to come here together and tell you guys the news" Phil said with a smile while wrapping his arm around her shoulder. _

_"It was during spring vacation we both meet again in Miami, it was cool because was haven't see each other for a while". Lulu said as she leans into Phil's touch. "We started hanging out and talking about relationship and how they never seem to work, then before he left hr asked him out I said no at first because my first attempt at a long distance relationship didn't clearly work but after a nice conversation I finally said yes, we visited each other on all vacations, but then we decided to move back here and attend college here so we can be together"._

_"Seriously?!" Tommy and Kimi yelled together. Their exes were dating each other. They both suddenly felt that want feeling. Tommy was going to win Lulu back that was his goal._

* * *

><p><span><em>Normal Pov. <em>

_"Do you think the plan worked? " Lulu said while unpacking her clothes in the apartment her and Philip was now sharing. They both had applied to colleges in their hometown in a plan to when back their loved ones. "Did you see the way he looked at me? He wants me back so bad, watch out Mitchell your boyfriend will soon be mine again"._

_Philip laughs at Lulu and lays down on his side of the bed after he had unpacked. "You are honestly crazy, I can't believe this crazy plan is work and great story by the way". He said. _

_Lulu was about to reply until she heard a knock on the door and answers it. Shelaughs softly seeing Mitchell standing there. "Can I help you? ".she asked innocently. _

_"Don't try and act innocent I know what you have planned, stay away from Tommy he is mine got it?". She hissed while looking towards Lulu._

_"Okay first, Tommy was never your to begin with, after was broke it off we still talked, you should check his phone sweetie, Tommy will always and forever be mine you honey are just a rebound. Check his twitter, facebook and text messages and you'll see proof and if he deleted them come back and ill show you, until then goodbye". Lulu laughs and slams the door in the other's face._


	4. Chapter 4

_I want to thank SensuallyPassionate for reviewing my story and helping me realize some of my flaws in my writing and story. (: I completely want to improve my writing and your review helped a lot. I will try my very best to focus on one thing at a time and not cram everything together thanks again. I am always looking for anyones input it's really helpful. (:_

* * *

><p>Normal Pov.<p>

It was finally the day Tommy was starting his job and he was kinda excited about watching his little niece and nephew. Hopefully this would be easier than it seems, most kids were well behaved hopefully Evie's kids were them few children. Tommy's morning had actually started off great waking up beside his lovely girlfriend who was still sleeping soundly. He didn't want to wake her up so he just kissed her forehead before sneaking out the bed. Walking into the kitchen he noticed Dylan was up, his back was probably hurting from sleeping on the couch. After what happened at the restaurant Ariel didn't even want to sleep in the same room as him, he basically cheat on her right in front of her face. Tommy knew that was going to happen but he wished it didn't happen so soon everything was going perfectly fine until then.

He walks into the kitchen completely ignoring his brother as he made himself a cup of coffee. He could feel his brother's eyes boring into the back of his head but he didn't dare turn around and make eye contact with the other in the kitchen. He wasn't mad at his brother but his actions, he could have surely controlled himself better. Knowing Dylan he was probably doing the first thing that came to mind, completely ignoring Ariel's feelings. Sadly Evie had that affect on Dylan, whenever he was around her while they were dating in high school he would completely forget about the people around him and focus mainly on her. Tommy hoped his brother would soon get the message and stop staring at the back of his head, can he tell when someone was ignoring him?

"What do you want Dylan?" Tommy finally snapped after he finished making his cup of coffee. Which took longer than usually because of the uncomfortable stares from his brother. Why was he even mad at his brother anyway? The way he choose to live his life wasn't any of his concern anyway. He had finally calmed down completely and faced his brother with an annoyed look. Even so his morning was still going go. Maybe he could have a good conversation with his brother before he took off to work in two more hours. He pulls out the chair across from his brother and sits down looking at him. "Tell me why Dylan?".he simply asked.

Dylan takes a deep breath while closing his eyes and slowly releasing. He had been up all night which anyone could tell with his dark circles and bags under his eyes. After getting kicked out the room by his girlfriend he hasn't been able to stop the guilt building up inside of him. He didn't know what came over him the other night, he should have just listened to Evie but instead he just did thing without thinking. He finally realized he wasn't going to be able to move on from Evie and she was the only girl he wanted but then again there was feeling in his heart even though it was small, that feeling was for Ariel.

"I wasn't really thinking Tommy so I can't honestly tell you why". He finally answered after a small moment of silence. He just needed to clear his head before he started talking, he didn't want to say anything stupid. "I just saw her and everything just went blank, I thought maybe if I was run into her I would realize I didn't love her and I can move on and be with Ariel, but the moment I saw her I knew I was still in love with her and I can't move on no matter how hard I try".

Tommy gave his brother a sad pitiful look, his brother was honestly about to go crazy especially with all this just rushing at him at once. He truly don't understand what his brother was going through and wasn't going to say he he under he wasn't a lair. Dylan just really needed a day to himself, he needed a day to truly relax and clear his mind of all his worries and concerns.

"You know once I saw this Danny guy Susie and Trixie were talking about the first thing that ran in my head was my kids calling him daddy and them not knowing anything about me". Dylan said looking down towards the table. He wanted to be apart of his kids life, even if that meant he couldn't be with Evie. He just didn't want his kids calling another man daddy or father. It wasn't his fault he wasn't part of their life for four years. Thinking of that, that means the kids fourth birthday was coming up soon. "Tommy do you think you can get the date of the kids birthday for me?". He asked in a slight pleading tone.

Tommy raised an eyebrow at his brother's request and shrugs his shoulders carelessly. "Fine i'll see what I can do but I won't promise you anything". He looks towards the time noticing his still had an hour and a half left. He surely wasn't going to promise his brother anything, Evie still wasn't really trustworthy with giving information out about her children. "I highly doubt Evie will allow her children to call that Danny guy daddy or father relax Dylan".

Dylan tense shoulders slowly started to relax at his brother's words but he wasn't hundred percent relaxed. He closed his eyes briefly taking deep and calming breaths. His mind started to wonder to the picture of Meg that was on Evie's Twitter. She was surely a beauty, in the near future he could see himself scaring most of her boyfriends away. He laughs softly at the thought shaking his head slightly. "It's funny when one thinks of a future that would never come true". He mostly wad talking to himself but Tommy still heard him and sighed softly.

"Dylan, I just want you to focus on the present, you have to make a decision". Tommy said getting the attention of his brother. Dylan looked at his brother in confusion which Tommy mentally facepumed himself for. "Dylan don't string Ariel along she doesn't deserve that, either pick her and erase Evie from your mind or dump her and go after what you really want".

"I CAN say the same thing about you Tommy, are you really in love with Mitchell or is she just a rebound?". Dylan said, somehow what Tommy had just said made him go defensive. Maybe it was the fact that he was completely right, that he need to decide quickly and not string any of them along. He felt slightly guilty for snapping at his brother and sighs. "I'm sorry dude I didn't mean to saythat-".

Tommy cut him off by putting up his hand and smiling. "You don't have to be sorry Dylan, you are completely at first Mitchell was simply a rebound but the more time I spend with her I find myself falling in love with her each day, that's because I finally made the decision to move on from Lulu and that day at the java lava made me realize what we had is over and I only lust for her I no longer love her". He chuckles softly and leans forward with his chin resting on his hands. "It's kinda funny, I thought I would love Lulu forever but first loves don't last forever, but for others it does".

Dylan thinks about what his brother just said with a slight frown. "That's kinda funny, when I ran into Evie at the restaurant I was feeling the complete opposite, my heart was beating quickly, my hands were sweaty, I guess it isn't just lust I actually care and love for her still". He looks towards Tommy and blinks slightly in confusion before laughing. "I guess Ariel was and is still just a rebound, I shouldn't string her along, thanks for the talk Tommy".

"No problem Dylan, anytime". Tommy said while watching his brother exit the kitchen. Mitchell was the perfect person for him, he finally realized he was in love with her, thanks to Dylan's help he realized even more. He looks towards the clock noticing he had an half an hour left. "I should get dress". He mumbles standing up from his chair placing in his cups in the sink.

* * *

><p>An half an hour later Tommy was ringing the doorbell at Evie's house, he made sure he made it on time he didn't want to be late on the first day. He hummed softly waiting for Evie to open the door. He heard footsteps approaching the door and stood up straight this was a job after all and he needed to look professional. Evie opened the door with a slightly nervous smile which caught him slightly off guard.<p>

"Hey Tommy, I'm glad you found the house and arrived on time". Evie said while shifting back and forth nervously. She had completely forgot about the twins birthday coming up in two weeks, she was wrapped up in her own drama she hasn't been paying much attention. "Please come in, the twins are eating breakfast right now". She moves aside allowing Tommy into the house she probably looked like a nervous reck right now. She was actually hoping Tommy would show up slightly late.

Tommy smiles softly and walked into the house after being invited inside. He looked around the house, it was small on the outside but had much more space than he predicted. The house cleans excluding the alien toy on the floor, he didn't know why but he imaged houses with children to be a bit messy. He stepped over the toy so he wouldn't trap and fall because if he was paying attention he'd surely trip over it. He walks into the kitchen which was also a fairly nice size and noticed the kids sitting at the table.

Evie picked up the alien toy and sighs softly "sorry for the mess". She mumbles walking pass the other who was taking in the appearances of the room his was currently in. She places the toy on the table and looks towards her daughter frowning slightly. "What did I tell you to do with your toys after you were done with them Meg?". She asked sternly.

"You told me to put them back into the toy box". Meg said with a slight pout as she grabs her toy placing it in her lap. Her orange hair were in curls reaching her shoulders, she was wearing a cute white dress with red pot a dots. Derek noticed his sister's pout and sighs softly, he hated when she did that it helped her get off easily because she was adorable. "I promise I won't do it again". She holds out her small pinky towards her mother with a bright smile. Evie wraps her pinky around her daughter's and laughs softly kissing her forehead.

Evie turns towards the male standing at the doorway. She had to explain a couple of things before she left for her classes which started in an hour. "I don't want them watching anything besides nick jr and disney jr. I don't allow Meg to eat sweets before her nap time which is around twelve in the afternoon, Derek isn't allowed to play in the backyard alone im scared he'll fall in the pool. During their lunch time Derek mostly eat sandwiches and Meg loves fruit and vegetables they normally share food, if they fall or get hurt their in a first aid kit in the bathroom under the sink if they are seriously injured call the cops then call me got it?". She asked grabbing her keys and bags kissing both her kids foreheads.

"Aw I don't get one?" He teased with a smirk receiving a glare from Evie. He sighs softly shrugging his shoulders no one completely understood his humor. "I got it, don't worry I use to babysit kids back into high school go have fun in your classes". He waves his hand and smirks as she left the house leaving him alone with the twins. He turns around facing them noticing the two were staring at him.

Meg and Derek started blinky at their nanny wondering if he had any fun things to do. Meg grabs her plate and climbs down from her chair handing her plate to Tommy before walking off into the living room. Derek copies his sister and walks into the living room leaving Tommy to clear both their dashes. After he was finished he decided he would get these kids active instead of watching nick jr and disney jr all day.

"Alright, how about a game of hide an seek?" Tommy asked while walking into the living room standing in front of the television blocking the twins view but they didn't really seem to care a game of hide an seek sounded fun to the both of them. Derek grabs the remote to the tv turning it off.

"Fine, we will play your game Tommy". The twins said in unison. Meg smirks and stands up off the couch she was currently sitting on. "But I want to add a little bet into his game". Meg finished as she looks towards her brother as if the two were having a conversation in their mind which they probably were.

"Firstly you are the one who would be hiding first, and we have to find you". Derek started while standing next to his sister crossing his arms. Tommy didn't know the twins were both master at the art of hide an seek. They are able to find someone under three minutes, they normally just walked around casually which takes them a longer time. "If we are able to find you under three minutes, we both get to eat snack before our nap time deal?" Meg finished with a sweet smile.

Tommy stares at the twins in complete shock surely they won't be able to find him under or within three minutes. This bet was surely his win he had this in the bag, though making a bet with little kids were definitely strange. "Deal" he said shrugging his shoulder shaking both Derek and Meg's hand. If he knew better he already knew how this was going to play out him the winner and he wouldn't get yelled at by Evie.

Derek looked down at the floor covering his eyes with his small hands Meg copying him. "You only have fifteen secouds to find the perfect hiding sport". They said in unison. "Starting now one, two, three..." the twins started counting making Tommy start panicking a little.

Tommy walks out the living room, he had fifteen seconds to hide which was enough time for him. They were both only three how fast can they count any way. He walked around the house walking into a toy room which was filled with small toys he surely couldn't hide behind. He walked out and continues down the hall until he entered the laundry room, of course he could hide on the side of the washer machine, it was completely out of sight from the door. He snickers and walks over towards the washer hiding on the side.

"Fourteen, Fifteen". The twins finished counting and looked at each other before walking away in different direction. That was the great thing about working on a team you would be able to cover more ground. For three year old olds soon turning four they were both pretty smart kids. Meg walked into the play room and walks towards the couch looking behind ir frowning in disappointment. She surely thought he would be in here, she hated when she was wrong and usely was quit but she was determined to have candy before her nap time. She walked out going into the next closest room which was her's and her brother's.

Derek walked into the kitchen looking under the table and in all the cabinets. He hoped Meg wouldn't quit the game just because she couldn't find him, she was good at the game but normally quit because of her problems. He opened the cabinets underneath the sink and shrugs his shoulders. Already a minute has pass and they still haven't found Tommy yet.

Derek and Meg met each other near the laundry room an half of minute later. Derek shakes his head and nods it towards the laundry room, surely he was hiding beside the washing machine, that was the only possible hiding spot in that room besides the closet. Meg walked in front with her brother following quietly behind her. They both slowly walked towards the washing machine and giggles before jumping on the side of the machine.

Tommy surely was sitting beside the machine with a surprised look on his face it has only been two minutes and they had found him. For a couple kids they were both wondeful at hide an seek. Evie surely was going to kill him but a deal was a deal and he never backed down. "I probably won't be back tomorrow because I'll be dead, but since you guys won you can have candy before nap time". He sighs lowering his head in defeat, defeated by kids he felt like a joke right now.

"Yay!" They said in unison while jumping up and down. Meg was mostly happy because she never was able to eat candy before nap time because she get hyper and later on cranky and didn't want to sleep. The twins both walk out the laundry room cheering in victory while Tommy just mopped in defeat. He followed them out the laundry room and walked into the kitchen looking through the cabinets with snacks while the twins sit down watching nick jr which they enjoyed more than disney jr.

He opened the last cabinet and his eyes widen in surprise in how many snack was in this cabinet. All the shelfs on both side were filled with nothing but snacks. He had definitely hit the mother load but he remembered back in high sxhool Evie had the biggest sweet tooth. He grabbed an open box of fruit snacks and grabs two bags, he always grabbed two juice boxes. He closed the cabinet, hopefully Evie didn't count how many snack were in each open box. What went unnoticed by Tommy was the chart underneath the cabinet with the amount of each snack.

"I don't want your mom to know I give you snack before nap time, if she asked about them tell her I gave them to you after you ate your lunch". He said handing the twins the snacks after they had agreed to his terms. He had a strange feeling while handing Meg her snack, he wondered why Evie didn't sayanthing about Derek eating snack before nap time.

A few minutes later it was time for the twins to take a nap but he was having a very hard time getting Meg to sleep. She would just continue to run away from him while jumping all over the place. Derek had already went to sleep and was sleeping peacefully in his bed. He tried grabbing her off the couch, but when he was about to reach out and grab her she jumped out the way causing him to flip over the couch. Tommy didn't know dealing with a hype three year old soon four year old would be this hard. Now he wished he never made that bet with them kids. He surely thought he was going to win which he clearly didn't.

"You can't catch me!". Meg yelled from the play with she was now yelling up and down on that couch. She was having to much fun playing with her manny, he was surely move fun than most of the other nannys she and Derek had. Meg start giggling randomly causing her to fall off the couch banging and scrapping her knee across the floor. A loud thump was hear and the sound crying came quickly after.

Tommy quickly rushed into the play room and looks over towards Meg seeing her sitting on the floor holding her bleeding knee. He slides his arm under her knees and the other around her back picking her up gently. He walks into the bathroom sitting her down on the side of the bathtub. He remembers Evie telling him that the first aid kit was under the sink, it took him a while but he found it.

"This might sting a little but you have to be brave okay?" Tommy said and watches as Meg nods her head slowly. He opens the kit and grabs a cotton ball putting rubbing alcohol onto it. As a kid he always hated when he mother would run this stuff on his wounds, it always burned like hell. He slowly pushes the cotton ball on her wound and watches as she flinched at the pain but put on a brave face. He smiles and finished cleaning her wounds holding up bandaids. "Dora or Spongebob?" He asked.

Meg looks down at Tommy cleaned off her wound, it hurt but she put on the braves face she could master holding back her tears. She smiles once he was finished and points to the spongebob bandaid after he asked. She giggles happily as he placed it on her wound and jumps down from the side of the bathtub. "Thank you Tommy, I'm going to sleep now". She kissed his cheek before running out the bathroom towards her room climbing into the bed.

Tommy had the whole house to himself only for an half an hour, maybe he could call Mitchell seeing if she was still at home or work. If she didn't answer she was mostly likely at work if anything. He dials his girlfriend's number and sighs when it goes straight to voicemail. She was at work, with this job he'll hardly be able to see her, she normally work from eleven am to eleven pm. He sits down on the coucj and watches television until the twins wake up.

* * *

><p>Derek was the first to wake up from his nap since he went to sleep before Meg, normally when they slept at the same time they woke up at the same time. He looked towards his sister's bed noticing she was still sleeping and quietly walks out the room. His stomach started growling, he was hungry and plus it was time for lunch. He heard the tv playing and walked into the living room where Tommy was watching food network.<p>

He walks over towards him tapping him on his shoulder. "Uncle Tommy, im hungry". He pouts cutely and rubs his stomach. He normally called his mother's parents unlce or auntie but only if he felt comfortable around them. This caught Tommy by surprise and a huge grin of pride appeared on his lips. He laughs and ruffles the smaller boys hair standing up from the couch.

"Sure thing bubby". He turns down the volume on the tv before walking into the kitchen to make Derek a sandwich. Evie never told him what kind of sandwich he liked. He turns towards Derek while holding to pieces of beard in his hands. "What kind of sandwich do you like exactly? ". He chuckles placing the two beards down.

"I like peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich". He answered while climbing onto the chair waiting for him to quickly make his sandwich. He was really hungry and wanted to eat, he looks towards the clock his mom was coming back home in three hours, he missed her a lot. Meg stumbled into the kitchen rubbing her eyes while getting in the chair her stomach grumbling as well.

"Can I have a sandwich too? But with strawberry jelly" she asked politely.

Tommy turns towards her and nods his head. They both looked completely adorable when the first wake up. He made them both their sandwiches, he pours them both cups of milk and places it in front of them. He honestly enjoyed watching them, they were both adorable and actually fun to maybe maybe tomorrow he would bring some fun games to play. He watched them eat and smiles softly, he was completely happy Derek had called him Unlce, that definitely made his day.

Three hours later Evie returned home throwing her jacket on the coat hanger, she today was surely stressful. She had to study for two classes because of a test in two days, right now she wanted to relax and sleep. "Mommy!" The twins yelled happily running towards her hugging her legs tightly. "We missed you". Meg started. "We have a fun time with Tommy today mommy, he is the perfect manny". He finished.

"Manny?" Evie looked at her son with pure confusion and laughd softly.

"A male nanny mom". Derek said with a small smile.

Evie turns towards Tommy who was putting his shoes on. "Thanks for doing this for me Tommy, I only picked you because I trust you around my kids rather have you then a stranger". She laughs and watches Meg and Derek run around the house.

"No problem Evie, I'm happy to help out" he shrugs his shoulders and looks towards the twin. "Oh by the way, Dylan wants to know the twins birthday".

Evie sighs softly, of course he would want to know their birthday. She smiles softly and nods her head. "Their birthday is in two weeks,".

Tommy nods his head before walking out her house heading towards the college since he had classrs straight after his nannying job. Dylan was surely going to be happy with knowing the twins birthday.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm sorry if I'm confusing people with my story, I will try to stay organized and not cram everything together. I hope everyone enjoyed chapter four, I actually like writing that one. Please enjoy this Chapter please. In a day it takes me about five or six hours to finish each Chapter, I would be able to continue the daily updates until September 25th after that I would have to be on schedule. _

* * *

><p><em>Normal Pov. <em>

Dylan heard the door open and close knowing his brother he left for his job. He was currently left alone in the apartment with Mitchell and Ariel who will surely gang up on him. He felt slightly guilty because every night he would stand by his bedroom door hearing Ariel cry. He didn't mean to break her heart or make her feel like this but he just didn't love her like he thought he did. He remains on the couch for a couple of minutes before hearing both bedroom doors open. Both Mitchell and Ariel walked into the living room completely ignoring him, he didn't mind he would enjoy his peace and quiet for now

He decided he was going to take a shower and go out with a couple of his friends, of course after being ganged on by both females in the house. He removed himself from the couch and walked into his bedroom getting out his outfit for the day. The conversation he had with Tommy was still replaying in his mind, he can no longer string Ariel along she deserves so much better than him. Dylan walked towards his dresser grabbing a pair of boxers and sock, he was watching the new for the weather and it was rather warm outside.

He closed his dresser walking over towards his closet grabbing a pair of tan shorts and a green shirt with black eyes that made the shirt look like an alien. He walked out the room going into the bathroom for a quick shower mostly to relax his body and prepare his mind.

After his shower he was fully dressed and walked into the living room where both the girls were waiting with their arms crossed. He heard them whispering before he entered the living room making it obvious they were talking about him. He takes a deep breath slowly calming himself preparing for the worst. He looks over towards Ariel who looked completely exhausted, her eyes were puffy and red. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hair been brushed in a couple days. She looked completely worse them him, the guilt was slowly building up even more inside of him. He can't believe she is like this because of his stupidity.

"Dylan, please have a seat on the couch we want to have a conversation with you". Mitchell said with the calmest tone of voice she could master. She was completely pissed off at Dylan for this, just the other day he came running to her on advice on how to propose to Ariel and she came up with this wonderful idea. She slowly starts to massage her temples watching as Dylan took a seat next to Ariel causing her to flinch a bit. "I don't understand Dylan, just a few days ago you were exciting about marrying Ariel, now you are confessing your feelings to your ex".

Dylan knew she wouldn't understand anything, they just don't know about the hold and affect Evie had on his mind and body. He clenched and unclenched his fist while listening to Mitchell talk. Honestly he was exciting to be marrying Ariel, he thought maybe marrying her would make him forget. He looked between the two females as they waited for him to say something. Maybe if he stayed quiet long enough they would just give up. A couple minutes have passed and they were still waiting for his answer wasn't Mitchell late for work or classes or something.

"Can we just drop this honestly, my ex is the mother to my kids, the only person I truly love". He said looking down at his hands, he didn't dare look at Ariel but he could tell Ariel was hurt by his words by the way she tensed up. Dylan finallylooks oover towards Ariel, she was completely hurt tears were falling slowly down her cheeks. "Ariel I'm sorry, turly I am but I can't string you along any longer, we I come back I don't want to see your things here". He stands up.

"Dylan wait!" Ariel yelled in between sobs as she grabs his wrist looking up at him. She was completely heart broken, she was just a rebound. Though she kinda figured that out from tge beginning, the way he would slightly flinch away when she tried to touch him. When he would stare off in the distance while out on date, he would constantly tweet about his favorite places he went to while in high school with his special someone. "Don't do this to me I don't care of you string me along, I love you".

"I can't do that to you anymore, you'll only end up getting hurt even worst in the end, its over Ariel". Dylan said while removing her hand from his wrist. He stares into her green eyes and wipes the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs. "You deserve so much better than me, I'm sorry I can't be the one you could spend your life with but he is out there somewhere". He grabbed his keys and wallet before walking out the door without looking back.

Ariel watches the door close and breaks down even more, she loved Dylan with all her heart and not being able to have him hurt her heart deeply. She hasn't been in love before because she didn't fall easily and that was mostly the reason why. But she thought Dylan was different, she thought he was the one for her, they would spend their life together. Obviously she thought wrong, how could she possible compare to Evie.

Evie and Dylan clearly have so much history together, plus they have kids together they would make the perfect family. But if she couldn't have Dylan Evie couldn't either, she wasn't going to let her win not without a fight. She felt being pulled into a hug and haven't noticed to stopped crying and was shaking now. She was lucky to have a best friend like Mitchell, that just gave her an excuse to come around once she moved out.

"Come on, ill help you pack okay?" Mitchell said sweetly towards her best friend and walks into the room Ariel and Dylan onced shared. It was going tp be weird not seeing them together, but most of their friends say its more weird not seeing Evie and Dylan together. Mitchell was new to the group, so she really didn't know much of their relationship. But she did know Ariel deserves to be with Dylan and she would stop at nothing until they are together again, even if it means destorying Evie's kids dreams of meeting their father.

* * *

><p>Dylan had left the apartment with so much weight lifted off his shoulders. He felt like a different person now that he wasn't forcing himself into a relationship anymore. He honestly didn't know what to do right now, it was only ten o'clock in the morning and Tommy was at his job. He wanted to meet his kids to bad, he wonders if Evie has ever told them about him.<p>

He was wishing she had so it wouldn't be as awkward when he first meets them. He walked into the java lava where Chuckie and Kimi was working, he knew today was Chuckie's day off but he loved working so he went in every day. Dylan approaches the counter with a huge smile on his face. He heard about the news of Lillian being pregnant with his child and they were getting married. Chuckie turns away from the blender and watches as Dylan slowly stopped at the counter.

"Congratulations on the engagement Chuckie". He said blasting with new found energy. He hasn't felt like this in a long time, normally he shut himself out from the world since Ariel didn't like how he was weird and loved aliens. Maybe that was another reason it didn't work out, she didn't love him for him she loved what she had made of him. Surely she would soon come to grips with the fact, that the Dylan she was in love with was her own creation of him, she had the real Dylan locked away in a shell now he was free breaking the lock.

"Thanks Dylan, you are more energetic than normal, did anything happen?" Chuckie asked while drying up some cups with a towel, today was a slow day mostly because everyone was in classes by now. Chuckie watches Dylan closely and noticed he was slowly turning back into himself. When he started dating Ariel he was changing slowly everyday, soon changing into someone his friends didn't recognize.

Dylan sighs happily while stretching his arms over his head nodding his head slowly. "I am finally free from her clench, call me Dil, I hate beinf called by my full name". He shivers slightly, he was surprised he didn't explore with how many times people called him Dylan, Ariel through it was a better idea to call him by his full name instead of his nickname Dil. He wanted to protest but he didn't dare go against her, because he loved her or so he thought at the time.

"You don't understand how happy I feel right now Chuckie! I feel like so much weight his been lifted off my shoulders, I was so into her I didn't even notice the stick in the mud I was becoming, i'll leave that job for Tommy" he joked causing Chuckie to laugh. Chuckie missed the old Dil, he always had a great way of making people laugh and feel good whenever they were feeling down. "So im planning a guys night out tonight, club zero° eleven o'clock are you down? " he asked shrugging his shoulders.

Chuckie hasn't been spending enough time with his friends lately with working and he classes. He didn't have work or classes tomorrow so he was completely free and didn't mind going to the club. Club zero° was the most hottest club around right now. "Sure why not, I think I could use a little guy timeaway, who else do you planning on inviting?". He asked.

Dylan actually haven't really thought about who he wanted to invite. Of course his friends and maybe a couple of people he met during soccer practice after he signed up a couple weeks again. "I'm planning on inviting, Tommy, Philip, Joel, James and Cameron". He said while shrugging his shoulders.

Cameron was definitely the best person to go clubbing with since he was the life of most of the parties away. He was always turnt up having people completely faded they don't even remember their own names. During high school he was the king of party and many people even from others school wanted to be invitied to his parties. If he would agree to go clubbing with them, they would never be a dull moment.

"Cameron huh? I think we will be completely faded clubbing with him, but they'll never be a dull moment with that guy, even when sober" Chuckie commets while wiping down the counters. He remembers back in high school when he was invited to Cameron's party, he woke up in a pool of whipped cream with his boxers and a party hat on. Also with a chicken in his hands pecking at his head, to this day he still don't remember half of what happen. "Hopefully in the morning I wake up at home and not in a pool full of whipped cream". He joked.

Dylan laughs remembering that time, he was the many few who actually remembered everything that night and refused to tell Chuckie anything. "At least you didn't wake up on a farm ten miles away like James did, honestly I don't think cow tripping was the idea that night especially while drunk". He said Chuckie laughing along with him, they had some many good memories during high school but none while in college. Now and days people were to busy to do anything fun.

"I have to agree, I couldn't even run straight, I ran into a tree twice" Chuckie said while takiu off his apron throwing it of to the side. He looks over towards Kimi and sighs softly. "I'm heading out with Dil, today is a slow day you'll be fine on your own". He waves and walks out the java lava beside Dylan.

The two have been walking around aimlessly. Dylan texted everyone letting them know they were heading to the club tonight. Luckily everyone was free which he loved. The still had a couple hours left and was going to Tommy's class to pick him up. Tommy was always the last one to leave the building since he also talks to the stupid professor after class.

Chuckie and Dylan were both waiting outside the building sitting down on the stairs. Dylan as eating a doughnut since he was complaining about how hungry he was. He looked up towards the sky and then looks over towards Chuckie going completely serious.

"I need some advice Chuckie, you see Eive is back in town and seems to have a soon to be boyfriend named Danny, I need advice on how to win her back". He said while munching down on his delicious doughnut. Chuckie was completely caught of guard by this but could tell he was serious. It would surely be freshing seeing the two back together again.

"Well I suggest you should give her a little space and don't rush in head on or you'll probably ending up scaring her away, she needs time to adjust to everything again let her reconnect with some old friends, after about a week that's when you make your move slowly but surely she would start to fall for you again, remind her about what she loved the most about you". Chuckie said, he looks over towards the door watching more students exit the building. "You have to mainly be patient". He reassured him with two thumbs up.

Dylan slowly nods his head while listening to Chuckie's speech, he was wonderful at giving advice mostly why everyone went to him when have trouble. "Have you every thought about being a consular? You give out the most amazing advice". He said with a small smile.

Chuckie simply shrugged his shoulder and looks at the door opens again and Tommy walked out. "Finally dude we have been waiting at least an half an hour for you". He said slightly shoving his best friend playfully causing Tommy to laugh at his best friend. "Is it okay with Mitchell for you to go clubbing tonight? You know how she is dude".

Tommy takes a deep breath remembering the last time he went clubbing with his friends that night didn't end thay great. He remembers taking a couple shots with Cameron and Dylan which was just straight vodka, they were only drinking clear liquor never mixing. He was feeling slightly fired up and wanted to dance, that what you are suppose to do at clubs. He ended up dancing with one of his friends who was a lesbian respecting his girlfriend, since he didn't want to dance with a straight girl. His girlfriend ended up being at the same club that night causing a huge scene for no reasoning, after the Mitchell hasn't really trusted him at nighy clubs.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her right? I'm going out clubbing tonight, plus I would never turn down a chance to go to club zero°". He said ccasually shrugging his shoulders. Honestly he didn't know why Mitchell was like that anyway, it wasn't like he was going to cheat on her he didn't have self-control. They all started walking into the direction of Chuckie's apartment were Lillian was bed resting, orders from the doctor. Why couldn't Mitchell be more like Lillian and at least trust him.

Chuckie takes his keys out his pocket unlocking his doors. "You know they say in a relationship when the partner isn't trusting the other mostly they are the ones doing something untrustworthy". He said as he pushed his door open and walks inside, his cat rubs up against his leg meowing. Chuckie picks him with and walks towards his bowl picking that up as well.

Tommy watched Chuckie feed his cat and shrugs his shoulders. "I don't think that's the case, Mitchell would never do something that was untrustworthy, I trust her completely a hundred percent". Dylan rolls his eyes causing Tommy to glare at him and sits down on a nearby couch.

"Im just saying everyone has a secret Tommy, your being you want to have sex with Lulu so you can stop lusting after her". Dylan said while smirking at his brother's express, he had hit the nail on the head. Anyone could tell Tommy wanted to get in bed with Lulu, it has been awhile since they did and all the sexual tension building up between the two was deadly noticeable.

Tommy's cheeks turned a slight pink at his brother's words his eyes widen as well. Chuckie laughs softly causing Tommy to look his way. He shrugs slightly "what? It's completely ture any one could tell even Mitchell, which gaveas her apperfect reason to next trust you since she thinks you're sneaking around with Lulu" he said while grabbing three beers out his refrigerator. He hands Dylan and Tommy one before opening his own taking a sip.

"But I haven't seen Lulu since that day at the java lava when she said her and Phil were dating, I hung out with Philip a couple of time though" Tommy said taking a sip at his beer. He wondered why everyone thought there was a sexual tension betwren him and Lulu, maybe because it was true. He just lusts for her and maybe releasing this sexual tension would be a good thing. But he didn't want to ruin his relationship with Mitchell and Lulu would surely tell her everything since she wasn't one to lie.

"Let's just hope you are right Tommy and Mitchellis completely trustworthy" Chuckie said raising his beer bottle in the air before taking a nice long sip. He didnt want to see his best friend getting hurt because of some girl. Honestly Tommy could do better than both Lulu and Mitchell. Hopefully in the near future he finds the perfect girl for himself. For some reason Chuckie can't see Tommy with Mitchell or Lulu in the near future was that bad.

* * *

><p><em>It was eleven o'clock and the boy had made it into the club, music was playing pouring out the window many people from blocks away can hear the music that was playing. Cameron was already planning on playing a drinking game with Chuckie was shamelessly agreed. He was happy to hopefully he didn't wake up in an unfamiliar places the next morning. <em>

_Cameron had ordered him and Chuckie ten shots of straight vodka. Whoever can take the most shots wins the game, the bartender had to keep them coming until one of them said that can't take no more. Chuckie was determined but he knew it would take everything he got to win Cameron at this game, he was a drinking pro. _

_The game had started and Cameron had downed two shots like it was water while Chuckie was still on his first one. He stared at Cameron in complete disbelief now he remembers why they called him the party king back in high school. Chuckie wasn't giving up so easily and took down two shots quickly the liquor burning his throat as it slowly went down. Most of the bar was paying attention to the game mostly men since the women seemes uninterested. _

_"Im total facing the winner, hopefully they CAN handle it!" Dylan yelled from across the bar while watching the bartender pour more and more shots. The gang was completely surprised how long Chuckie was holding out, they were both on their three round of shots which were thirty shots. Chuckie finally gave in because he was beyond drunk and Cameron wasn't even fazed._

_Chuckie stands up and stumbles towards the bathroom to take a long pee. He has been holding it in and the liquor was making it even harder from him to do so. It was Dylan's turn and he could definitely handle more shots than Chuckie can. The bartender pour ten shots each for both of them and the games has begun. _

_Dylan was ahead but two shots and was downing them like water, they were on their fifth round which was fifty shots in total. Dylan had the upper hand since all together Cameron had eighty shots and was finally drunk out of his mind. Dylan was completely drunk as while but wasn't giving up, he knew Cameron was going to crack soon._

_"I give" Cameron said hitting his hands down on the bar, he stands up running towards the bathroom to empty his stomach. Dylan jumps up and down happily as people cheered which he soon regretted because he was soon in the stall next to Cameron throwing up as well._

_Tommy wasn't getting involved in them unless bar games since he wanted to stand sober, he had one drink which was a bloody mary. His mind started to wander off about what him, Chuckie and Dylan was talking about earlier. What of Mitchell was doing something untrustworthy that would explain her strange behavior lately. Tommy shakes his head, he wasn't at this club to be depressed he was here to party and live a little. _

_Dylan even when drunk could tell when he brother was distracted by something and walks over towards him placing his hand on his shoulder even though it took a couple of times. "What's wrong Tommy?".he said his words were slow and slurred. "You're suppose to have fun, stop beinf depress and live a little" . It truly amazed him even when his brother was drunk he could tell how he was feeling. Though Dylan was right he isn't here to be depressed and talk about his feelings he wasn't a girl._

_"You are right Dil, thanks". He said as he watches his brother stumble away to the dance floor which cause him to laugh. He was going to make sure everyone mad it home safetly tonight since he was the only sober on out of the group. Cameron was sleeping on the bar with a drink still in his hand, whenever the bartander would try and take it away he would wake up and hiss at him. Tommy was surely going to have a fun time getting everyone home._

* * *

><p>Dylan wokes up the night morning with his head under the pillow and his body speard out all over his bed. He had such a raging headache as he opens his eyes pulling the pillow of his head. As soon as his eyes made contact with the sun he hissed because it burned his eyes. He had the worst hang over every, and was planning on sleeping in his bed all day but he had plans today. Today was plan when over Evie's and the kids heart.<p>

He was so glad he didn't have classes today or his headache would have been worst with the professor using big words. He removed himself from his bed and looks towards his night stand looking at the time, it was one in the afternoon. Beside the clock was a picture of him and Ariel on their five month anniversary. He lays the picture flat down and walks out his room into the kitchen. He noticed he was the only person in the house, Tommy would be home in two houra from his nannying job.

Dylan decided to make himself a cup of coffee to relax his mind and hopefully get rid of his raging headache. How did he even get home anyway, from what he remembers every was to faded to drive themself home, Tommy must have been the only sober one. Dylan was thankful for Tommy being sober, he made it home safely in one piece. He decided to get dress and head out the door, he had found out from Tommy last night the twins birthday was in two weeks, he had shopping to do this week. He also found out where Evie lived and was going to pay her a visit.

Dylan had decided on going to Toy R Us because four year olds loved toys right. But he didn't know exactly what toys his kids were into. He remembers Tommy saying some th about Meg loving aliens so he was planning on buying her some alien toys. Derek had to be into super heros so he was going to buy him super man and batman toys. He went cloth shopping for them as well, he hasn't been a father to them and that was going to change. He was going to demand Evie to tell them about him and let hin visit them whenever he didn't have work of classes. He wanted to be in his childerns life and but the only father to them kids

He paid for his things and walked towards his car getting in and driving off to the closet breakfast place since he hasn't eaten breakfast and he was hungry. He was actually glad he hasn't ran into anyone he knew because he wasn't prepared to talk about his break up with Ariel since he knows she already everyone about it. Which was another reason why he was happy he didn't have classes today. His plans was simple really, go to Evie's house have a grown-up converstaion, hopefully by the ended of the day he wins over the heart of kids, he'll worry about Evie later.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry I have been missing for a while, I actually have been working on an essay and today is my only free day right now so i'll be working on this chapter. I am also working on a couple new stories I hope to have up before Halloween. I am also working on a Halloween special. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter, because I have been having trouble writers block. Read and Review. Thank You! This Chapter is more about Derek and his new friend Mason. I still have writer's block so this is all I can give you sorry, if you have an ideas to help me out just let me know, thanks.**_

* * *

><p>Monday's are the worst days for adults, but little Derek always seemed to enjoy Monday's. He would always wake up at the crack of dawn and watches his favorite show on Tv. Then he would wait until his mother was fully awake to take him to the park with hid sister. But since Meg was sick this week he decided to give his mother and sister a break walking to the park himself. Normally he wouldn't leave the house without his mother's permission but today he just felt like it. It was slightly chilly outside since it was the middle of September, he had on a nice black hat with a grey and green stripped sweater. He couldn't reach the handle to the door so he just slipped through the doggie door in the backyard.<p>

Derek shivered slightly before pulling down his hat a little more and walking out his yard down the stair. It was seven in the morning people were either sleeping or just waking up to go yo work. They weren't many cars on the street which made it easier for him to walk across the street. Derek looked both way, which he learned from daycare before crossing the street. The park wasn't far away from his house, he loved that it was pretty close. Since it was early he was expecting to see zero kids at the park. He wanted at least one swing to himself since there weren't any whenever he came in the afternoon.

He entered the park with his head held high, feeling accomplished that he actually crossed the street and made it to the park alone. Sometimes he wished he had a dad so he could go to the park with him to play some ball. He shakes his head, he hated thinking like that, of course he had a dad he just wasn't around. His mother promised to introduce them one day. He honestly couldn't wait to meet his father, that was one of the main reasons they moved there, or so their mother says. Derek looked around and runs over towards the swing but something in the corner of his eye stops him from running. He slowly comes to a stop from running and looks over towards the sandbox.

Sitting in the sandbox was a small boy around the ages of four or five. He had mustard colored hair with light green eyes. His skin was slightly paler than anynormal color and his cheeks were red. His eyes were puffy and red as if he has been crying all day. His had on a shirt sleeve black shirt with tan shorts, he didn't have any socks or shoes. Derek frowns slightly, the kid looked rather cold, he learned from his mother if someone was too cold they could die. He didn't want the little boy to die from being to cold, he takes off his hat and slowly walks towards the boy. Once he reached him, he places the hat on his head with a kind smile.

"You know, you can get really sick". He reaches his hands into his pockets pulling out a pair of socks. He always carried socks in his pockets since he changes them a lot. He doesn't like having the same pair of socks on for more than two hours. He was only planning on staying here for that long since that was the only way of knowing the time. He passes him the pair of sock. "Don't worry they aren't dirty". He assured him. He near could wear the same socks twice wether they are clean or not. He always had to have a fresh new pair, that's why hr mother brought him new socl everyday.

The little boy stares at the socks strangely and sniffs before placing them down on his feet. He wipes his tears from his eyes and looks up at the boy who gave him the socks. "Why do you carry socks around?" He asked in pure confusion, he hasn't met a kid who carried socks around before. Well he hasn't met many kids who liked him. Many kids around here new he was from the orphanage. The only reason he his here is because he would sneak away before the crack of dawn. Not like anyone from the orphanage would miss him any way, the workers their always made him leave when parents came in looking for kids, once they even told him to never come back.

"Well, I normally change my socks a lot, I don't know why, but I love having fresh pair of socks on every two hours". Derek answered while shrugging his shoulders. He didn't know where he got the from because his mother didn't change her socks every two hours, maybe he got that from his father or his grandparents. He sat down near the boy and reached out touching his hair which was a color he normally didn't see often. The little boy flinched at the feeling of him touching his hair so Derek pulled his hand back slowly. "What's your name? I'm Derek Rivera".

The little boy bites his bottom lip nervously, nobody had actually given him a name before. He didn't know how to answer his questions, so he looked around aimlessly thinking of a name. A grin suddenly appeared on his face as he thought of a perfect name. "I'm Mason, Mason Blake". He didn't mind him touching his hair it felt nice, he just never had anyone near him before without telling him he smells weird. Derek watched him grin and blushes lightly at his beautiful smile, Mason surely should smile more often it could brighten someone's day.

"I like your name Mason, want to be my new friend?" Derek asked.

Mason has never had a friend before, not even in the orphanage. Everyone was feed well unlike him. Everyone would have a shower or a bath twice a day unlike him, he would only have a bath twice a day. He wasn't very much liked in thr orphanage so he just kept close to himself. "I never had a friend before, in the orphanage everyone hates me". He said in a low voice while dragging his finger along the sand. "Are you sure you want to be my friend?". He asked looking at him with watery green eyes.

"Of course im sure". Derek answered with a slightly frown watching the tears run down his new friends cheeks. He didn't know what an orphanage was but that place sounded horrible. He smiles softly and stands up off ground wiping the sand of his pants. He grabs Mason's hand helping him off the ground as well. "That orphanage sounds like an horrible place with terrible kids, but I'm completely sure I want to be your friend". He wipes the tears away from Mason's face and kisses his forehead like his mother would always do to him.

Mason was slightly caught off guard by his comment, this boy had to be at least one year younger than him treating him like the little child. He felt slightly embarrassed, plus he was only a half inch taller. He really never had friends or family so it was new actually being treated like a normal human. Mason catches Derek off guard wrapping his arms around him crying on his shoulder. Hr wishes everyone was nice like his new friend Derek. Maybe he can even make more friends. Mason didn't want to make Derek jealous, so he would only be his friend forever. Derek didn't expect for Mason to hug him, he felt a warm feeling inside his heart like he did the right thing.

He started to feel slightly comfortable because of his feet, he needs a new change of socks. He looks towards Mason and pats his head. "Come with me to my house, we can watch a movie, maybe even have a sleep over". He said with excitement, he never had a sleep over before. Plus Tommy was watching them tomorrow and his mother wouldn't mind. "My mom doesn't mind if you stay over, just lie and say it was okay".

"I don't know, I mean I never lied to someone's parents before". Mason said with slight hesitation. He hasn't even been outside the orphanage for twenty four hours, even though they didn't want him there he always seemed to come back. He was seriously thinking about running away today because he was sick amd tired of getting bullied. He was never going to get adopted anyway sowhy bother staying. To the people there he was simply a waste of space, but to Derek he was actually someone who belonged somewhere."I guess I don't mind". Derek pumped his small fist into the air grabbing the other's hand.

They both walked slowly down the street since it was getting busy, luckily they only had to cross one street. They held hands while crossing the street and was actually happy with their accomplishment. Derek leads Mason into the backyard opening the back door he left unlock. They both walk into the housr quietly, the house was silent and the car was still in the driveway which met his mother was still sleeping and so was Meg. Derek didn't want his friend to smell bad all day so have gave him some clothes to change into and made him take a shower.

Derek was in the kitchen under the cabinets looking for something to eat. His mother went food shopping the other day, so they had a lot of snacks. He grabs a box of poptats, he grabs a chair pushing it against the counter. Climbing onto the chair he grabs two bananas and stands on the counter opening the top cabinet grabbing two juice boxes. Leaving the kitchen he went into his room to a fully dressed boy, he laughs softly because his clothes were slightly tight on the other.

"Sorry Mason, I wish I had bigger clothes". Derek said placing the food onto his bed. He looks over towards his sister's bed and she was completely knocked not a single sound was waking her. "We can hang out in the play room". He said grabbing the food again walking out the room towards the play room. Mason followed closely behind him, he was kinda scared to meet Derek'd mother. What if she was like them ladies from the orphanages, he doesn't think he can handle that. He would just have to wait and find out for himself.


	7. Chapter 7

_**This Idea just magically popped into my head, I think i'll enjoy writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it. I honestly don't know Spanish. Kinda still have that writer's block so hopefully next chapter will fall back into normal.**_

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

**"Speaking in Spanish"**

* * *

><p>Normal Pov.<p>

The sound of banging have woken him up from his peaceful sleep. He rolls over onto his side to get a good look at the clock on his night stand. "Five am". He mumbles and groans throwing a pillow over his head. He tried blocking out the sound or hoping Tommy or Mitchell would open the door, but sadly they were heavy sleepers. He crawls out his bed and grabs his socks off the ground placing them on, he didn't sleep with socks on, somehow sleeping with them made him feel uncomfortable. He drags his feet along the floor making his way out his door which was open, he probably forgot to close it last night.

The banging on the door only grew louder and louder as he walked closer and closer to the door. "Stop it already, I'm coming". He shouts towards the door the banging quickly stopping after that. He wonders of he scared the person away,pprobably not and he didn't want to wait and find out. He honestly hated when people banged on the door, if someone didn't answer the first time what makes you think it's okay to annoy them with all the fucking knocking. He looked through the peek hole seeing a head full of red hair. "What the hell?". He mumbles to himself before opening it. Ariel was standing there wearing a black hoodie and sweat pants. "What do you want?". He asked. He was completely tired and wasn't planning on having a huge fight with her.

Ariel looks up at Dil, her eyeliner was running down her face because she has been crying all night. She walks closer to him wrapping her arms around stomach and presses her face into his chest. He was about to push her away until he heard her crying. He didn't want to seem like an asshole and push a crying girl away so he simply shuts the door bringing her over towards the couch sitting down. His now white shirt had staints on them making it harder for him to completely keep his cool. He pushes her away a bit and grabs a tissue handing it to her.

"Ariel, what are you doing here at five in the morning? I have plans later on today, and I need a lot of rest". Dil said. He wasn't completely mad at her but shecould have came at a responsible time, so they could talk some things out because obviously she wasn't getting the message. It wasn't like he didn't want anything to do with her, he doesn't have a problem with being friend's with her. It isn't a huge deal with him, he just didn't want a relationship with her anymore, he wasn't going to drag her along. "Please don't come up with some du-".

"I'm pregnant Dil" she said cutting him off before he could finish his sentence. She didn't want to lose him and was going to do anything in her power to have him. Thanks to Mitchell they have came up with his wonderful plan, it would work out perfectly, he would completely forget about Evie and her kids just to take care of his pregnant ex girlfriend and they will become a family. "I'm pregnant with your child".

Dil had a feeling something was off, if she was really pregnant wouldn't she have told him way before. Honestly they both have been planning on having kids of course after college was over. It was weird how she would bring this up right after he breaks up with her, he would go along with it just to keep her and Mitchell happy for awhile. "Well, how many weeks are you?" He asked. He didn't really want to give her that much satisfaction. He moves slightly away from her, he didn't want to touch her.

She noticed how he would move away and would get closer to him every time he would move until he touched the arm of the couch. She felt as if she wouldn't believe him so she had to think of something to say. "I was planning on telling you that night, I was completely excited but then we ran into your ex". She places her hand on his bringing them to her stomach. She looks into his eyes with her watery ones. "This baby inside me is ours, im three and a half weeks pregnant".

Dil raised an eyebrow and keeps his hands placed on her stomach. He didn't know what to believe right now, he needed proof. He wanted to believe her, maybe he could have a family he could take care of. He shakes his head pulling his hands away from her stomach, but that wouldn't be fair to his babies. His two children who he wants to be a father too. He wants to be with Evie, he wantsto be a family with them. "Show me proof and i'll believe you, I would help you out but we can't be together". He stands up off the couch walking into his room. "You know your way out, please leave". He said in a low voice before closing his bedroom door going back sleep.

* * *

><p>Once he was fully awake he had left his house driving towards Evie's house. He couldn't get his mind off the conversation with Ariel, if she was telling the truth he still couldn't be with her. He had his heart set out on being a family with Evie, he just can't handle this right now. He turned the corner and slowly comes to a stop in front of her house. The house was a nice one-story house. He was happy she had such a stead home, well he just had an apartment with his brother.<p>

He got out the car and slowly walks up towards house to the front porch. He wasn't feeling nervous he was honestly completely calm. He didn't know why but he had a great feeling about this, he wanted to see a huge smile on his children face. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. He heard a small crash and flinched a bit. Hopefully nobody had gotten hurt, was anyone even up, it was ten in the morning.

The door swung opening reveling a tired Evie, her hair was all over the place and she had drool on the corner of her mouth. Dil reaches over and wipes the drool from her mouth laughing causing her to blush with embarrassment. "What are you doing here Dylan?". She asked while rubbing her eyes. When shewoke up this morning she found her son playing in the play room with some boy, finding out his was an orphan she allowed him to stay. She already had enough childen to adopt another one, but she knew someone who couldn't have kids of their own and who interested.

"I was just thinking about you and decided to visit, I have seen you since that night and I miss you". Dil said while moving closer to her wrapping his arms around her waist. He hasn't been able to be close to her in a while and was happy she didn't push him away, like he thought she would.

Evie looks at him and bites her bottom lip lightly, she wasn't going to lie she missed him a lot. She didn't move away allowing him to hold her because she missed being in his arms. She places her head on his shoulder and sighs softly. "I miss you too, I think about you everyday". She said in a whisper but Dylan still heard her and had a huge grin on his face.

Dylan closed his eyea briefly before opening them up again. He looked into the house seeing a boy with Carmel hair and a little boy with mustard colored hair. He released Evie from the hug and steps back a bit. "Who is that little boy?" He asked. He was starting to think maybe she had a kid with Danny. He couldn't be able to handle that news even if it was true.

Evie turns around looking down at her son and Mason. "That's Mason, he is Derek's new friend". She said with a smile, she walks closer to him whispering in his ear. "He is an orphan and I feel really bad because I can't adopt him and Derek is asking to keep him". She frowns as she walks into the house allowing Dil inside shutting the door behind them. Derek and Mason followed them into the kitchen wondering who this guy was hugging their mother.

"Who are you?" Derek asked while staring up at Dil. "You look a lot like my little sister Meg, she is sleeping right now because she is sick, when she is sick it's really bad". He frowns, he hated when his sister would get sick, she rarely gotten sick and when she did it was the worst. Dil looked down at his son and sighs he honestly didn't know how to answer that, he wanted so bad to tell himtthat he was his father, but Evie surely wouldn't allow that.

Evie walks over towards her son bending down. She cups his cheeks with her hands and kiss his forehead gently. "You remember how I promised you when we come here you'll meet your father?". She asked and Derek nods his head with tears rolling down his cheeks. He always wanted to know who his father was, all the kids in Spain would tease him a lot about it.** "Well, sweetheart this is you and Meg's father Dylan Pickles".**

Dylan had no idea what she said because he doesn't know Spanish, he wish heddidn't because his children obviously knew it. Derek stares at his mother then looks over towards Dil. Tears rushing down his face as he runs over towards him hugging his legs.** "Daddy, I knew you would come, I ddidn't give up hope".** Dylan was surely cconfused with he was saying and picks him up. The only word he got out of the whole thing was Daddy, meaning she told him the truth.

Evie laughs at how confused Dylan was, if only he had not switched out of Spanish for France in high school, he'll be able to understand his own son. She heard coughing coming from her daughter's room and walks over towards Derek and Dylan smiling.** "Mind ssitting here with your father while I go check on your sister?".** Derek shakes his head quickly with a huge grin and watches as his mom walk away towards his room.

Dylan places Derek back down on the floor and he runs towards Mason grabbing his hand. "Daddy, I want to keep Mason, but mommy said no". He pouts cutely not letting go of the other's hand. Mason looks over towards the other man and hides behind Derek's back being shy. He was normally shy around adults since none of them like him. Evie was now like a mother to him and he loved being around her. Dylan hated seeing his son pout now and just wanted to spoil him rotten giving him anything he wanted.

"How about I adopt him as soon as I get my own apartment until then he could stay with you and mommy huh?". Dil was planning on moving out and getting his own apartment because he couldn't handle being there when Ariel comes to visit Mitchell. They would talk him into taking her back and everything. "Better yet, I don't have classes all week I can ask your mom to see if you, Mason and Meg can stay at my apartment to give her a break".

"That would actually be a great idea". Evie said walking into the kitchen holding Meg's hand. "I don't mind sending them your way today, I have so much stuff to do and I have to buy stuff for their party coming up" she was honestly exhausted, she hasn't stopped planning everything from last week, he parents and brothers were flying in, in two days. Her younger brother Aiden was 15 now and have older brother Andrew or Andy for short was 22 with three children. His oldest son Joshua Matthews was seven years old, his second oldest son Benjamin Rivera was six years old and his youngest child Sophia Matthews was five years old. They all were a year apart from each other, his wife wasn't planning on coming because she was visiting her family in Paris.

Dylan shrugs his shoulders carelessly. "I don't mind taking them with me today honestly, how about? You want to come with Daddy?". He asked the children and watches them shout happily, but Mason was the only one would didn't say anything. Dylan kneels down in front of him and gently grabs his hands. "What's wrong, you don't want to come with Daddy?".

Mason stays at him and starts crying hugging him. He has never had a father before and to hear him say that made him happy. Dylan smiles and hugs him back rubbing his back. "These clothes seem a little tight on you, how about we going shopping and ill buy you all the clothes you want like that?". Mason nods his head slowly and smiles softly. "How old are you Mason?"

"I'm five". He said shyly and walks over towards Derek hiding behind his back he wraps his arms around him placing his face into the other's back. Derek didn't mind, he knew how shy Mason can be around new people because of where he came from. Derek promised Mason, he was going to protect him and won't let him go back to the horrible orphanage place.

Evie had gotten all of them dressed packing clothes for her two children since none of her son's clothes would fit Mason. She had packed Meg's medicine knowing and trusting Dylan to take great care of her, she needed more attention since she could stop breathing at any moment. She watched as he drove off down the street with the kids and sighs softly. Now she had to get ready and dressed for work then after work go shopping.

* * *

><p>Dylan walks into his and Tommy's apartment with bags of news clothes for all the kids and some toys since he didn't have any. This week was for him to win over his children hearts. Walking into the apartment the kids ran pass him almost knocking him over. He laughs and places the bags down near the couch, he wondered of his brother was still here. "Tommy? " he called out while taking off his coat.<p>

Tommy's room door opened reveling Mitchell and Ariel. Honestly she was here everyday, didn't she have other friend's houses to visit. He was getting tired of seeing her here, he honestly couldn't wait to move out and he wasn't telling anyone but Tommy until he found the perfect apartment.

"You're back early, what it didn't work out?" Mitchell said crossing her arms, she hadn't seen the children come in, they were all in Dylan's room probably looking at the fish tank. "You should have listened to me and got back togetherwwith Ariel, she is pregnant with your child and we have proof". She pulls out a ultrasound from her pocket and hands it over towards Dylan. He stares at the picture which was completely real but he still wasn't buying it completely, he needed more proof.

"Daddy!" Meg yells happily running out from his room scaring both females in the room currently. She was completely adorable, her hair was in two pigtails and she had on a white dress with red poka dots. She had one white knee high sock without shoes on her feet. "The fishes are so cool". She coughed into her hand and frowns a bit. "Sorry".

Dylan laughs softly at his daughter picking her up and walking over towards the sink, he washes her hands. "Its okay sweetheart". He kissed her head and places her down the floor. She runs over to the two females and raised an eyebrow, she kicked the girl with the red hair and sticks out her tongue towards her.

**"You're ugly, my mom is way more prettier than you".**She ggiggles softly and runs back into her father's room to go watch the fishes and tell her brother about the ugly lady in the living room. All the kids run out the room and looks over towards Ariel. Meg points at her and giggles. "See I told you".

Mason and Derek look over towards Ariel and started laughing. Ariel didn't even know what the little girl had said to her, she didn't even understand Spanish. "What are you brats talking about?" She growls.

"About how ugly you are" Derek said while running into the room with Meg and Mason shutting the door behind them. They didn't like that lady and had a weird feeling about her. They were going to scare her away from their father, they want to be a family and would stop at nothing until they were one.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is my father and children bonding chapter. I have gotten my creative thinking back.**  
><strong>I think this chapter will be back to my normal creativity I had before, I no longer have writers block.<strong>

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

_**"Speaking Spanish"**_

* * *

><p>The three children were up before the sun could even reach the peek in the sky. They have came up with the perfect plan to get rid of Ariel who was staying over in Tommy's and Mitchell's room because Tommy was out of town for a filming project. He had to complete it before he went back to class next week. Meg was the first one to wake up out of the three kids, she had woken up her brother and Mason so they could put their plan in action. The three little devils walked into the bathroom grabbing the toothpaste off the sink giggling. Mason looks around for the shampoo while Meg poured the toothpaste into the toilet. They thought it would be funny if the two females Mitchell and Ariel would brush their teeth with shampoo. This idea was mostly Derek's, he had pulled this prank on his grandfather before. Mason opened the bottle of shampoo handing it to Derek while Meg hands the empty tube of toothpaste to him as well.<p>

_**"Are you sure this is going to work**_** _Derek?"_**_. _Meg asked while she watched her brother put the shampoo into the empty tube. This idea was honestly flawless, but what if their father wanted to brush his teeth as well wouldn't he have to use the toothpaste as well. Meg wasn't sure about this prank, of course she wanted to scare Ariel away but she also wanted her father to be safe from all the pranks they are going to be pulling on her. **_"Wouldn't daddy have to use the toothpaste too? I don't want to prank him"._**

Derek shakes his head and goes under the sink pulling out a new tube of toothpaste, before he even told them the plan he looked around to make sure they had more than one tube. He didn't want to prank his father either. "I made sure there was another tube of toothpaste that wasn't use, i'll just place this on his nightstand before he wakes up". He finished putting the shampoo into the tube and places it back onto the sink. He couldn't leave evidence everywhere so he told Mason to throw them away in the trash in the kitchen.

The three kids have came up with another idea while walking out the bathroom, they were going to make breakfast for everyone. Their father surely wouldn't miss one of his fishes right? Mason and Meg walked back into Dylan's room. He walks completely sleeping and nothing was waking him up. They all had him up until two in the morning last night and he was completely exhausted. Meg pushes a chair next to the fish tank and Mason climbs onto it with a net in his hands.

"Get the bag ready okay?" Mason opens the lid to the fish tank watching each one swim by, he wanted to catch a colorful one so it could easily be spotted. Meg was standing beside the chair with a bag, she didn't want to miss the fish so she had gotten a big enough bag. Mason puts the net to the water and waits until a fish swim closer to the net and scopes it up. "I got it" he laughs quietly and carefully moves the net closer to the bag Meg was holding. The poor colorful fish was flopping around for it dear life, it wanted to go back into the water.

Both Meg and Mason pushed the chair back cleaning up every evidence that they would have left behind. Meg pokes the fish in the bag after it stopped moving around a few minutes later. It was already eight o'clock in the morning when they have finished with their plan making everyone bowls of cereal. Both door of each room had opened and the children were sitting down at the table eating cereal. Dylan smiles softly while walking over towards the three angels kissing their heads. In his eyes they can't do anything wrong.

_**"We made you cereal Papa, hope you like it".** _Meg said with a bright smile. She has been teaching her father Spanish all night and he was actually a fast learner. She couldn't only teach him the basics since she wasn't a teacher or even old enough. Dylan was planning on taking up some classes to learn Spanish so it could be easier to communicate with his children since Spanish is their first language it was easier for them to speak it. Meg grabs a black bowl and hands it to her papa with a cute smile. She looks over towards Ariel and Mitchell. "I'm sorry about yesterday i didn't mean to be rude, so i made you a bowl of cereal too". She grabs a purple and green bowl handing it to them.

Ariel looked over towards Meg with a hesitant look, she was wondering if this little girl was playing some kid of trick on her. What could a four year old possible do anyway, they weren't as smart as her. She could easily out smart a little kid if she really wanted to. She reaches out and grabs the bowl with a kind smile. Maybe when her plan work so win Dylan back she could be her step-mother. "Thank you sweetheart, I forgive you". Ariel looks down at the bowl then over towards the three kids who didn't even crack a smile which mean nothing was wrong with the cereal. She takes a spoonful and places it into her mouth, she bites down then stop when she feels something scaly. She hold out her hand and spits the cereal out her mouth. Ariel looks down seeing a bright fish in her mouth and screams. "OH...MY...GOSH...". She jumps around wiping her tongue off and runs into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

The three little angels were sitting in the chair laughing hard they had tears running down their cheeks. This plan was surely going to work, she would probably be gone within two days after they are finished with her. Dylan raised an eyebrow while picking up the fish off the ground, surely the kids weren't capably of catching one of his fishes from his tank. He was about to go talk to them until he heard a screaming coming from the bathroom and runs into their with Mitchell. Ariel wash rinsing her mouth out with water after brushing her teeth with the shampoo.

"Dil!, you children are monsters, how could they do this to me?" Ariel started crying while Mitchell was rubbing her back. Dylan looks over towards his kids, they had stopped laughing and were now eating their cereal in peace. "I don't know how they did it but they put shampoo in the toothpaste". She rushed pass Dylan and Mitchell pointing her fingers towards the kids. "You guys think you could get rid of me that fast? i'm not going anywhere". She walks into the room slamming the door behind herself. She was completely pissed off, she wasn't going to let two four year old and a five year old scare her away.

_**"I guess we have to try harder to scare her away".** _Derek said with a frown while playing with his cereal in the bowl. They surely thought after that she would just leave their father alone. _**"She is a tough nut to crack, but this is just making everything more fun".**_Meg and Mason nods their head in agreement they had to come up with a better plan to get her to leave. Dylan walks over towards his children standing in front of them. He points of towards the room telling to go in there right now and he would be in there in a bit to have a talk with them.

"You think we are going to get in trouble?" Mason asked with a frown adoring his face, he had gotten into trouble at the orphanage plenty of times to know that a punishment wasn't nice. He would even get into trouble when he didn't do anything, all the other kids would blame it on him and the working ladies would believe them. Mason was happy he was no longer at the orphanage, he couldn't stand being in there any longer. "I don't want to get punished, punishments are the worst".

"They are?" Meg and Derek asked together. They have never gotten into trouble before because they never really did anything bad. They always listened to their mother and grandfather, they didn't even know punishment was actually a real thing. They saw them on TV with kids having to stand in the corner for five minutes but that never happened to them.

"Yeah they are, I use to get in trouble at the orphanage a lot, they make you sit in a corner for five minutes or you had to go to bed without dinner that night, once i got in trouble so bad i have to sleep in the dog house". Mason shivers at the memory, it was raining the night and some of the boards were missing from the roof. "I ended up getting sick, being sick is the worst". Mason didn't have a perfect life like most children. His parents died in a accident when he was only one years old. He had an older brother who was five but they ended up going to different orphanages.

"Wow, that sound like something horrible, hopefully daddy doesn't make us sleep in the dog house". Meg said while holding closely onto her brother's arm. She didn't want to be punished that sounded like a horrible thing. "I don't want to do anymore pranks if it means getting punished". Derek and Mason nods their head in agreement. Dylan walked into the room closing the door calmly behind himself, he sits down on his bed pulling Meg onto his lap and wrapping his arms around the other two shoulders. "Are we in trouble daddy? i don't want to sleep in the dog house".

Dylan looks down at Meg in confusion, why would he make them sleep in a dog house. He shakes his head "You guys are not in trouble don't worry about it, but you see Ariel has a baby inside her stomach so you guys can't be doing them kind of pranks". He had to try and make them understand some chemicals can kill a baby if swallowed. "Tough them pranks were funny you have to be more careful".

"How did she get a baby in her stomach? did she eat it because she is a monster?" Derek asked with confusion while tilting his head slight towards the side. Of course Ariel had to be a monster if there was a baby in her stomach she ate it. Dylan laughs while shaking his head, of course his son would think of something like that. He honestly didn't know how to explain to these wonderful kids how a baby got into her stomach".

"No you dummy! that's not how the baby got into her stomach". Meg yelled at her bother and stands up off her father's lap walking towards the window. She points to the sky and smiles. "The stalks come down from the cloud and drops the baby off on the step, the mommy see the bay and it jumps into her stomach duh!". Meg smiles while nodding her head. Of course she was right girls are never wrong, that was definitely how babies go into their mom's stomach.

Derek rolls his eyes not believing a word his sister was saying, he was right Ariel was a monster. He looks towards his dad and lays his head down on his lap. "Is the baby your daddy?" he asked completely out of the blue, he had caught Dylan off guard. "I hope not, I don't want a brother or sister from her, I don't like her". Derek just had a bad feeling about her same with Meg and Mason, they couldn't trust her.

"I don't want to have a step-mother" Meg said while walking away from the window towards her father. She sits down on the and looks towards the door. When he mother was dating Danny she didn't even want him to be her step-father. She wanted a real family like the other children had. A real mommy, a real daddy. She closed her eyes while leaning up against the bed.

"You don't have to worry about her being your step-mother".

* * *

><p>After getting himself and the children dressed he decided he would take them out for ice cream. He didn't want them around the apartment while Ariel was there plus he was out hunting for his own apartment as well. His kids wanted to have ice cream sundaes so he brought one for all of them to share.<p>

Meg had ice cream all over her face while licking the bottom of the bowl after they finished the sundae. She had won a game of thumb wrestling, so she was able to lick the bowl. Dylan laughs while grabbing a napkin to wipe off the ice cream on her face before it got stinky. "Thanks Papa, and thanks for taking us out for ice cream".

"Anything for my little angels". Dylan replies after he finished wiping the ice cream off his daughter's face. He was honest to god happy to have little sweet childs like Meg and Derek. They reminded him of himself, when he use to pull pranks on Tommy all the time. "You know when I was little I use to pull pranks on your unlce Tommy a lot". The kids eyes sparkled with excitement listening to their father talk, they couldn't believe he pulled pranks too.

"Really? What kind of pranks did you pull on Uncle Tommy?" Derek asked while sitting down on his bottom since he was sitting on his knees. They kids were really interested in hearing any stories their father had to tell them. They wanted to know a lot more about him, maybe even find some things they had in common with him. "I bet they were amazing ones".

Dylan laughs and shrugs his shoulders, he loved that his kids were showing an interest in his past. He would gladly tell them anything they wanted to know. "Well, one night I was having a sleep over with a couple friends, we decided to pull pranks on each other but then that started getting boring, I thought maybe we can prank Chuckie and Tommy, Chuckie had stayed over that night because his parents were out of town, and Kimi was staying with Lillian. We had gotten warm in a bowl and went into his room, we put their hands into the water and they pissed themself".

**_"Warm water can make someone piss themself? "._**Derek asked in confusion while looking towards his sister who just shrugs her shoulder. He looks at his father who was just completely confused at what he said. "Sorry, Warm water can make someone piss themself?".

"Yeah, I don't know how but it is possible".

_**"I think we have the perfect idea for a prank".**_

Meg said while looking over towards her brother with a smirk. Derek smirks back at the idea of making Ariel pee the bed. This prank was definitely a perfect one, she shouldn't have tried to get their father. They weren't going to allow her to be their step-mother, they already have a plan on getting their parents back together. Dylan looks at them with an eyebrow raised, he knew his kids were planning something.

If they wanted to pull pranks on Ariel he didn't mind because he knows they would be harmless. His children weren't capable of hurting someone bad, they just needed to know they couldn't pass the line between good pranks horrible ones. He adored his children with all of his heart and was happy that he could actually make them laugh and smile. Dylan honestly wished he was their for them since their birth he would have been a great father.

"You guys please don't cross the lines with your pranks, I don't want anyone getting hurt okay?". Dylan said while getting up from the booth with the kids to take them to the park, which he promised them after getting ice cream. He grabs Meg's hand and she grabs Derek's leaving him to hold Mason's hand. "Can you guys promise me that?".

The three kids look at each other as if they were talking to each other in their minds and looks towards Dylan nodding their headd with huges smiles.

"We promise".


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rugrats/All Grown Up!. I own the idea and oc characters.**

**Title: All Grown Up: Stay My Baby**

**Chapter: Happy Birthday! Part 1/3**

* * *

><p>It was the day of the twins birthday and the first of October. Evie was glad she had her children in the fall, it was her favorite season of the entire year. Everything was planned out and her parents were here, hopefully they didn't fight like they always did when they were together. Her brothers were there also, she hasn't seen them in while. Her younger brother Aiden have grown into a very handsome man. He had a head full of jet black hair with light blue eyes. Aiden has changed a lot, when he was a little child he was a cry baby and he has finally grown out of that phase. Evie was waiting with her family until Dylan have arrived with the children, she honestly couldn't wait to introduce him to them. He was the father to her twins, it was a great idea to introduce him to her mother, he hasn't seen her before but she told him a lot about her.<p>

Aiden was sitting on the couch with his two nephews and niece. Joshua was the oldest and was into sports while Benjamin was the second oldest and was into science. Sophia was the youngest and still wanted to be a princess of a castle. She really didn't care much about sports or science. She loved dressing up as a princess and giving her brother's orders, they always had to listen or she'll run and tell their mother Vivian. They were all waiting patiently for Dylan to come with the twins. The house was completely decorated from top to bottom with alien decorations and dinosaurs. It was a completely weird theme for a party but no one really mind. Evie invited some of the kids from the daycare they went to before she hired Tommy as their nanny. Everyone was invited from Lillian to Kimi, Trixie to Angelica.

"Im completely excited! I can't wait to see the look on the kids faces, you did a great job Evie". Trixie said while complementing her decorations. She really loved how she was able to tie together two completely different themes and makes it work. Susie nods her head in agreement and pulls down on an plastic alien that was hanging from the ceiling. She released it and watched it bounce back up. They knew the kids were going to completely love it. Kimi rolled her eyes while walking out the kitchen into the living room where Lillian and Angelica were sitting down on the couch having a conversation. She wanted to apologize to Lillian about her rude behavior that day.

Kimi slowly walks over towards Lillian with her head held high, she wasn't going to chicken out and actually apologize to her. She has been wanting to do that for weeks but she was to scared to even approach her the fear of being shut down. She stood in front of Lillian with her arms crossed over her chest. "Lillian, I came over here to apologize to you, I shouldn't have done that and because of me you almost lost your baby".

Lillian was completely caught off guard with her apology, she was actually expecting her to scream or yell not apologize. She looked into Kimi's eyes looking for any signs to show she was lying, she couldn't find any. She turns towards Angelica who looked completely shocked, at least she wasn't the only one. "I...I can't truly say I forgive you completely Kimi, but I guess I can learn to forgive you". Kimi was completely satisfied with the answer and walks away with a small smile.

"That was completely weird, you think she really means it?". Angelica asked while watching walk back into the kitchen. Even she wasn't expecting her to apologize it was rather weird and made her think Kimi was probably planning something evil. "Apologizing is one thing, but actually meaning it is a completely different thing".

Lillian shrugs her shoulders slight. "She wasn't always like that before, we were best friends in high school, I think she really did mean it". She smiles and places her hands on her stomach, she was slightly showing but people could tell she was pregnant. She had no shame in showing and tell people she was pregnant with Chuckies baby. She was completely in love with him and didn't care what people thought of her man. He was going to be the perfect father to their little baby boy or girl.

Evie had just gotten off the phone with Dylan, he was pulling up the driveway. Evie had told everyone to hide and shut off all the light waiting patiently until they heard the door open. Dylan moved around in the dark and stood near the light switch. He counted to three in his head and turned the lights on. Everyone jumped out from their hiding place shouting out a huge.

"SURPRISE!"

Meg and Derek looked around the house with huge eyes while Mason stood beside Dylan with a huge smile. Derek runs over towards the dinosaur toys and picks up a t-rex. He was happy he got his dinosaur theme, he was glad Meg also have gotten her alien theme as well. The two could definitely tell their mother has put all her time and money into making this party happen. They run over towards her hugging her leg tightly. Evie bends down and pulls them into a huge hug kissing their forehead.

"Happy birthday my princess and prince".Evie whispered into their ears before releasing them allowing them to play with the toy with the other little kids. Evie was completely happy with her work, she was completely exhausted not getting much sleep do to all the party planning. Her parents even offered to help her during the whole week she was getting things together. She didn't want their help but now she regretted not allowing them to help. Evie had dark circles under her eyes while she walks over towards Dylan giving him a tired smile. "Thanks for taking the kids for the weekend, I hope they weren't any trouble".

Dylan looks over towards Evie noticing how exhausted she was. He frown softly while reaching out touching her cheeks gently. "They were the perfect angles" he said deciding not to tell her about the pranks the kids have been playing on Ariel who finally decided to leave today." Evie you are completely exhausted, you know if you needed help I would have helped you".

Evie moves back a bit from the other's touch and turns her head away. "Its okay I'm fine, I'm sure I can make it through the night". She gives him a weak smile before walking off into the kitchen. She didn't want Dylan to worry about her, she didn't want anyone to worry about her she was completely fine. She grabs the plates off the table before stumbling towards the sink holding onto the sides. Her vision was goinf blurry but she still wasn't going to ask for any help, she shakes her head until her eyes focused and places the plates in the sink.

Dylan followed her into the kitchen and grabs her arm gently turning her around so they were facing each other. Their faces were closr together their nose were touching. "Evie you are exhausted you have to rest". Dylan whispered while holding gently onto his arms looking into her eyes.

"Dylan...I..." Evie sighs heavily while lowering her head looking towards the floor. She was completely tried and she needed sleep but it was her children party. She didn't want to fall asleep on them, she didn't want to ruin their birthday. She looks up towards Dylan finally realizing how close their faces were, a light blush appeared on her cheeks. "Dylan" she reachs up running her fingers through his nice and soft orange hair. She hasn't felt his hair in froever she forgot how soft his hair was.

"Evie". Dylan whispered while moving in closer capturing Evie's lips into a soft and gently kiss which she gladly returned. She has forgotten how addictive his lips were, she missed the feeling. Derek waited to ask his mother a question walking into the kitchen seeing his parents kissing. He smirks and slowly walks out so he disturb his parents were finally getting together tonight and on their birthday.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: All Grown Up: Stay My Baby**

**Chapter: Happy Birthday part 2/3**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Rugrats/ All Grown Up!. I Do Own Idea and Oc Characters! **

**A/N: I was planning on uploading a chapter yesterday but I was busy playing Sims 3, I created the rugrats family :3. I am planning on creating Evie's and Dil's family on the Sim tonight. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and Review. **

**Ps. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far and has stuck with me through the whole thing. This story only has three more chapters left. I will be doing a sequel to this story with Meg and Derek in their teenage years.I already have many ideas for that story.**

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing, music was blasting and the little children were playing in the backyard. Evie had covered the pool with a solid pool protector so no kids can fall in and they could just walk across it. The adults were all together in the living room talking and having a good time. Derek was standing on top of pool protector while telling his sister about what he had saw in the kitchen. This surely meant their parents were getting together and he was happy about it finally being able to be a family.<p>

"So this mean they are getting together?". Meg asked confused.

"Of course it does silly, people just don't kiss for no reason". Derek answered while walking off the protector onto the grass with the other kids that were attending his party.

"That's mean we will finally be a family". Meg said jumping up and down in excitement. She always wanted to be a family with both her parents together and her wish was finally coming true.

"I know, it's amazing how we didn't really have to help". Derek said sitting beside his cousin Sophia. She was a shy girl and would keep mostly to herself.

"I surely thought we would have to point them in the right direction, kinda glad we didn't have to". Meg replied.

All the kids attending the party sat in a huge circle. They were going to play a game of hide n seek and was finding out who was going to be the person seeking. Derek went through the whole circle, he pointed kids out until it came down to the last two children. It was Mason and Sophia who would either be hiding or it. Mason didn't have a problem with being it and could tell Sophia didn't really want to.

Derek smiles towards both of them and bends down pointing to each shoes while singing. "Bubble gum bubble gum in a dish how many pieces do you wish?". He asked while pointing towards Mason's shoes. Mason sighs softly while thinking, if he picked an even number the chances are he was hiding but if he picked an odd number Sophia would be the one hiding.

"3" Mason replied.

"1" Derek points to Sophia's shoe. "2" he points over towards Mason's shoes. "3" he giggled while pointing towards Sophia. "Sophia is out, Mason is it!". Derek yelled and everyone started screaming happily. "Count to ten". He smiles and runs over towards the side of his house.

Mason turns around and faces a tree while closing his eyes ans counting to ten. Derek hides in the bushes on side of his house, he thought it was the perfect hiding place. Meg and Sophia went behind the slide at their backyard playground. Since it was slightly dark outside they really couldn't see them well.

Benjamin, their other cousin walked over towards a tree next to the playground and climbs it onto a branch that wasn't to far from the ground. He wasn't scared of heights so he was mostly fine, he looked down towards the ground seeing his brother hiding behind the bushes near the tree. Joshua actually found sitting down behind the bushes rather comfortable.

"10! Here I come". Mason yelled with a huge smile while looking around the backyard. He walked on top of the pool protector and torwards the porch of the house, there was a small area under the porch easy for a kids to hide. He bends down and laughs easily finding two kids sitting under it. He taps his chin wondering where Meg and Sophia could be.

Mason walked over towards the playground and looks around the swings frowning a bit. It was dark so he could barely see anything. He wanted to believe the two girls were hiding behind the slides, he walks over towards the slide but stop when he hears noise coming from behind the bushes. He giggled and runs over towards the bushes looking behind them.

"I found you Joshua!" He laughs while tagging him and looks up towards the tree finding Benjamin as well. "I found you too Ben". He laughs and looks around the yard tapping his chin. He walks back over towards the playground and stares at the slides he was debating on whether he should look or not. He slowly moves closer to the slides and looks behind it saying Meg and Sophia. "Found you Meg and Sophia, now I just have to find Derek".

All the children that were found was sitting on the grass in a circle. Derek was a pro at playing this game and the seeker always ends up quitting because they can't find him. Mason looked in every inch in the yard even the sides of the house. Derek was laying on the stomach, in the bushes. He laughs softly as he watched Mason walk back and forth from behind the bush. Mason was getting pretty upset because he couldn't find him and he was ready to quit.

"Derek is good at this game, you'll never find him". Meg said with a smirk.

Mason crossed his arms and frowns stomping his feet. "I am not giving up I will find him!". He was upset because Meg was teasing him about finding Derek. He will find him, he was his best friend. He walks on side of the house again and looks towards the bushes. He didn't check behind them before, he thought it was to obvious of a place for Derek. He walks closer and closer until he was standing in front of the bushes. If he wasn't in there he was going to give up.

Mason takes a deep breath and checks behind the bush but he didn't see him. He frowns and puffs his cheeks out in anger. He looks closer and sees his shoe and laughs happily. "I found you Derek!". He jumps up and down happy to have found everyone.

Derek and Mason walked back towards the group of kids and they were ready to play another round until Evie told them it was time to sing happy birthday.

The house was completely quiet and dark, the only light coming from the candle on the cake. Meg and Derek were both bouncing in their seat, they were both now older kids being four years old. Everyone in the house on the count of three started singing happy birthday to them. Derek and Meg moved their head along to the song, they already knew what they were wishing for. At the end of the song Evie bends down closer to them smiling.

"Make a wish". She whispers to both of them.

They both close their eyes blowing out the candles. _' I wish to be a family'. _They both wished ttogether with a huge grin.


End file.
